Friday I'm in love
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Uma sexta feira, dois desconhecidos, algumas doses de tequila e um acordo: naquela noite, virariam a cidade de cabeça para baixo.  Em nome da diversão, a noite mais perfeita de todas. Até o amanhecer, quando tudo deveria terminar.  Padackles, AU
1. It's a wonderful surprise

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Idioma:** Português

**Rating:** M, XXX

**Par**: Jensen/Jared - Universo alternativo

**Disclaimer**: Nem a série nem seus personagens me pertencem, os atores nunca se dispuseram a fazer umas pirações dessas (ou eles bateram a cabeça bem forte no dia). Eu não estou fazendo nenhum lucro com isso.

**Música:** Friday I'm in love - The Cure

**Notas: **Aí vai então uma mistureba de uns filmes da sessão da tarde (ok não é para tanto). Aí vai então uma idéia inspirada em um capítulo de How I met your mother, apimentada com o filme "Sim, senhor", jogados em uma panela com The Cure, muitos diálogos, uns filmes pastelão, uns filmes água com açúcar, umas idéias clichê, outras muuuuito bregas, e umas até meio polêmicas (risos). É isso aí: Um monte de recortes. Mas tudo em nome de um plot brega, mas mais leve de um jeito agradável e sem lágrimas.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday I'm in love<strong>

Com o casaco do terno jogado nos ombros e a gravata azul frouxa em seu pescoço, Jared andava com passos desanimados e um sorriso de escárnio na boca. A semana tinha começado impelindo-o a uma garrafa de whisky, mas ele tinha uma reunião no dia seguinte. E a voz estridente de seu superintendente já era dor de cabeça o suficiente, não precisava potencializá-la com uma ressaca.

Jared gostaria de poder suspirar aliviado. Gostaria de ignorar todo o passado e enfim acreditar que aquele terror tinha terminado. Mas o detestável gosto de derrota tomava conta de sua boca. E entre seus dedos, no bolso da calça, rodava a sua aliança.

Genevieve estava encantadora no casamento, Jared podia lembrar bem. Ele uma vez gostara muito dela. Foram três anos, afinal. Ele ainda era terrivelmente novo. Ainda assim, jamais tinha sido um mau marido. Jared era um homem respeitável. Tinha recém saído da faculdade e já tinha dinheiro e uma boa posição social. Era gentil e trabalhador. Tinha uma vida regida perfeitamente sobre os eixos. Sem sequer um deslize. Mas parecia que Genevieve não tinha dado a mínima para aquilo. Porque nada mais além disso justificaria o que ela havia feito com ele.

Tinha sido um processo exaustivo até o divórcio. Ele gostaria de lembrar os momentos felizes que tiveram juntos, dos momentos em que tinha planejado sua vida com aquela mulher de grinalda em uma igreja cheia de flores. Mas tudo o que ele tinha na sua mente agora era que seu coração tinha sido reduzido a papéis, advogados e gritos histéricos dela tentando desculpar-se e dizer que estava arrependida. Tudo o que ele tinha em sua lembrança era de ter chegado em casa mais cedo de uma viagem e ter encontrado sua mulher com outro homem em sua própria cama.

E agora era apenas uma segunda feira.

**_- I don't care if Monday's blue -_**

Jensen tinha chegado do trabalho e se jogado na cama. Como sempre, tinha feito tudo ligado no automático. Já não tinha a mesma produtividade de antes. Desde aquele fatídico sábado, um mês atrás.

Com um estrondo, a porta havia se fechado. Danneel tinha irrompido por ela e deixado Jensen ajoelhado no chão, segurando um estojo de uma aliança na ponta dos dedos.

_Como assim "eu não estou preparada para isso?"_

O que mais doeu tinha sido fechar o estojo e colocá-lo no seu bolso, levantar-se quando tinha vontade de ficar de joelhos por uma eternidade.

Jensen estava cansado de olhar para aquele maldito teto todos os dias. Estava cansado de beber sozinho nos fins de semana, apenas para poder reclamar de sua dor de cabeça no dia seguinte. Sabia que tinha que sair dessa. Que tinha que esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido e seguir adiante.

Mas era recém terça feira. E no dia seguinte, mais uma improdutiva quarta feira, uma impotente quarta feira.

**_- Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too -_**

Era a sétima reunião da semana. Já era quinta feira e ainda assim o fim de semana parecia infinitamente distante. Jared entendia que eles estavam com quedas de audiência, mas ele já não via mais sentido em enfiar duas dezenas de funcionários em uma sala e discutir sempre os mesmos assuntos por uma hora inteira. Aquela emissora de rádio não arrumaria mais ouvintes com gráficos e discussões, mas apenas com novas idéias ou reciclando boas idéias antigas.

Reciclar. Jared já desenhava em seu papel de programação, pensava no quanto de papel já não foi gasto só naquela semana com estúpidas programações de reunião. Uma árvore inteira, talvez.

Seu chefe explicava com sua voz duas oitavas abaixo do tom normal de uma pessoa do sexo masculino. Jared era apenas um dos que ajeitava a grade de programação. Inventar soluções não era com ele. Ele era o cara do calendário. E não agüentava mais aquilo.

Massacrado por sua rotina imbecil. Humilhado e traído por uma mulher para quem ele tinha dado tudo de si. Quem sabe fosse hora de começar a viver. E a viver por conta própria, sem nunca mais deixar alguém entrar em seu coração e virar-lhe do avesso.

E isso ia começar na sexta feira.

**_- Thursday I don't care about you -_**

Jensen saía de seu apartamento exatamente como Danneel tinha feito, arrebentando sua porta. Ela tinha o deixado para definhar, deprimido por um mês inteiro. Mas daquela vez ele não estava lamentando suas feridas. Ele estava irritado, ele estava furioso.

Ele mudou muito por causa de Danneel. Ainda estava na faculdade quando a conheceu. Ele tinha parado de tocar guitarra, tinha aprendido a usar calças sociais, tinha parado a ir aos shows de rock que adorava e começado a ir a seus eventos.

Depois de seis anos, por Deus! Como aquela mulher tinha feito isso com ele? Como ela tinha tirado toda sua identidade? Como ela tinha arrancado sua vontade de viver por conta própria? Ah, ele iria tomar essa vontade de volta. E partir todos os corações que encontrasse no caminho. Nunca mais ninguém ia tê-lo nas mãos como Danneel o teve.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta cinza de gola V que ele nunca mais tinha usado. Voltou a colocar uma blusa escura de flanela por cima e chacoalhou um pouco seus cabelos louros molhados, sempre um pouco rebeldes. Pegou a chave de seu carro, mas mudou de idéia. Tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos enquanto descia seu prédio e para esperar seu táxi.

Nova York soprou um vento um pouco indiferente sobre ele. Era uma primavera que não chegava a ser quente, e que deixava as árvores repletas de flores coloridas. Jensen encarava o concreto da calçada enquanto percebia as pessoas passarem, enquanto escutava a buzina dos carros. Era uma cidade imensa, e ele mal conseguia imaginar o quanto ela tinha a lhe oferecer. Ele não sabia nem mesmo o que estava esperando dela, mas sabia que teria que se jogar nela se quisesse descobrir.

**_- It's Friday, I'm in Love -_**

Jensen mal acreditou que tinha ido parar em um bar. Era um local animado, mas realmente as pessoas não se enxergavam; o karaokê lá estava sofrível, e eram apenas nove horas da noite. O loiro sentou-se no balcão e analisou tudo ao redor. O local era bem decorado, com aquela luz alaranjada nos cantos da parede, as mesas pretas quase brilhantes e o chão de madeira escura. Havia muitas mulheres bonitas, muitos homens bonitos. As pessoas pareciam estar com a mesma vontade de se divertir que ele. Era ainda demasiado cedo para tantas pessoas estarem lotando um estabelecimento, mas, afinal, era sexta feira.

"Qual vai ser seu pedido, senhor?" O bartender se aproximou com um sorriso talvez sugestivo demais.

"Duas tequilas."

"Esperando alguém?" Jensen não entendia por que aquilo interessava a ele, mas tudo bem, as pessoas são intrometidas.

"Não, para mim, mesmo."

De imediato o garçom pareceu espantado. Mas era exatamente aquilo que passava na mente de Jensen também. Estava cansado de beber em casa. Iria beber e fazer alguma bobagem. Estava com uma vontade louca de fazer algo de que se arrependesse até a morte ou risse muito depois.

"Ei, duas para mim também."

Jensen ouviu uma voz um pouco rouca seu lado. Espantou-se por não ter percebido aquele homem sentar ao seu lado. Ele era bastante alto e tinha os cabelos um pouco longos, negros, que caíam um pouco por seu rosto. Usava uma camiseta preta também de gola V, talvez fosse idêntica à que Jensen estava usando. Exceto pelo fato de que o moreno tinha ombros enormes e a roupa ficava levemente justa nele.

Jared lançou um sorriso um pouco cúmplice para o loiro sentado ao seu lado, mas permaneceu quieto. Foi Jensen quem iniciou a conversa, virando-se e apoiando o cotovelo sobre o balcão.

"Duas de uma vez, tão cedo?"

"É o mesmo pedido que o seu." Jared deu de ombros.

"É, eu... Estou com uma vontade louca de fazer algo." Jensen parou por alguns instantes e confessou.

"Eu também. Sabe... algo que eu me arrependa até a morte ou que me faça rir muito depois."

"É, algo assim." Jensen não conseguiu deixar de se espantar. Era algo exatamente assim. Jensen olhou para os olhos verde-azulados do moreno que acabara de conhecer e ele retribuiu. Os dois estavam pensando a mesma coisa, e talvez um fosse a companhia perfeita para o outro naquela situação.

O bartender trouxe as quatro tequilas, um pote com sal e dois limões cortados. Trocando um olhar de soslaio, os dois colocaram o sal sobre as costas da mão e encararam o copo.

"À sexta feira?" Jensen ergueu o copo na direção de Jared.

"À sexta feira." Jared confirmou, lambeu o sal e virou os dois copos, seguido por Jensen. Ainda fazia uma careta enquanto chupava o limão.

Os dois passavam a língua sobre os lábios, mas Jared ainda tinha o cenho franzido. Jensen deu uma risada divertida, escorando-se no seu banco.

"Ah, credo, eu tinha esquecido como esse negócio é forte." Jared suspirou então, e imitou o gesto de Jensen, apoiando as costas no encosto do banco. "Fazia muito tempo que eu não bebia."

"Hm, alguém que te proibia?" Jensen lançava um olhar curioso para o moreno e de repente Jared entrou um pouco em defensiva.

"Não gosto de falar sobre isso."

"É, alguém te proibia." Jensen virou-se para frente e deu um sorriso um pouco provocativo. "Isso acontecia comigo. E é por isso que estou aqui hoje, pra recuperar meu tempo perdido."

Jared escorou-se no balcão e também olhou para frente, os olhos um pouco perdidos.

"Eu só estou cansado de tudo, de ser colocado numa coleira pela minha própria vida."

"Nem me fale. Quantas coisas eu já não tive vontade de fazer e nunca fiz?"

Os dois estavam abrindo seus corações de um jeito que não queriam fazer. Muito menos naquela noite. Eles não queriam se lamentar por suas vidas, mas parece que tinham encontrado alguém que pelo menos tivesse algum interesse em escutá-los. Mas não era aquele o propósito.

Pediram mais uma tequila cada um, e beberam-nas, a bebida começando a afetar seu julgamento. Havia mais uma dose na frente de cada um quando uma idéia despontou na mente de Jensen. Ele abriu um sorriso e virou-se para Jared com os olhos quase brilhando.

"Ei, e por que a gente não faz?"

"Faz o quê?"

"Tudo aquilo que nos impediam! As coisas que a gente tinha vergonha, que não nos deixavam fazer... É uma cidade enorme, com tanta coisa louca pedindo para ser feita, tanta gente que a gente nunca mais vai ver!"

Jensen disse, mas percebeu que soava insano até para si mesmo. Ele mesmo jamais aceitaria aquela proposta de um estranho.

"Afinal, o mundo vai acabar em 2012 mesmo!" Jensen continuou, brincando, começando a ficar apenas um pouco constrangido, mas o moreno riu para ele.

"Mas se o mundo não acabar, eu vou ter você para manchar minha reputação, e vice versa."

"Então nós vamos sair daqui e nunca mais vamos nos falar, simples. Nomes falsos, o que acha? Eu ainda não sei o seu."

O loiro não parecia disposto a desistir da idéia e Jared parecia cada vez mais encantado com ela.

"Vai ficar só marcado como a noite mais louca das nossas vidas, e nunca vai ter o dia seguinte para estragar com culpas e vergonha. Parece perfeito."

"Pra nos arrepender até a morte ou rir muito depois?" Jensen deu uma piscadela para ele, e Jared retribuiu com um sorriso e um olhar provocativo.

"Exatamente. Assim nós podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos. Sem poder dizer não"

Jensen podia jurar que existia alguma malícia naqueles olhos, e, mesmo sem ter certeza, correspondeu.

"Tudo mesmo?"

"Absolutamente tudo o que der na telha." Jared aproximou um pouco o corpo com a mesma expressão de desafio.

"Até o sol nascer." Jensen tinha inclusive ajeitado sua postura.

Os dois se encararam com cumplicidade, e Jared estendeu a mão para Jensen como se tivessem acabado de se conhecer.

"Até o sol nascer. Prazer, meu nome é Sam."

"E o meu é... Dean. O prazer é todo meu." Jensen apertou a mão de Jared.

"Te vejo no karaokê, Dean."

"O quê?"

"Lembra? Não pode dizer não." Jared comprimiu os lábios e levantou-se de seu banco, andando até o meio do bar e subindo no pequeno palco de onde os mais corajosos se colocavam para cantar na frente de todos. Geralmente eram aqueles que estavam em um grupo grande, sem o risco de serem reprovados por todos.

Jensen detestava aqueles karaokês. Era ridículo. Mas Jared estava já com o microfone nas mãos, e olhava para Jensen como se esperasse uma atitude daquele loiro que tinha se comprometido a fazer daquela noite uma insanidade atrás da outra.

Jensen ainda estava sentado porque tinha se espantado com a música que Jared escolhera. Pareceu que ele tinha a arrancado de seu passado, daquelas bandas de rock que Danneel nunca gostara. E, para um rapaz que passou a faculdade inteira escutando _Boys don't cry_, a banda _The Cure_ parecia uma escolha perfeita.

**_I don't care if Monday's blue_**

**_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_**

**_Thursday I don't care about you_**

**_It's Friday I'm in Love_**

_Eu não ligo se a Segunda é depressiva_

_A Terça é cinza e a Quarta também_

_Quinta eu não ligo para você_

_É Sexta feira, eu estou apaixonado_

Jared forçou apenas um pouco a voz para ficar um pouco mais fechada. As primeiras palavras dos versos que saíram tímidas logo se soltaram. E ele cantava sem olhar para ninguém no bar. Apenas para Jensen, esperando que ele subisse no palco e cumprisse sua promessa de começar a fazer aquela noite sair do comum.

**_Monday you can fall apart_**

**_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_**

**_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_**

**_It's Friday I'm in Love_**

_Na Segunda você pode cair em pedaços_

_A Terça e a Quarta partem meu coração_

_Oh, a Quinta nem mesmo começa_

_É Sexta feira, eu estou apaixonado_

Jensen tinha se levantado enfim e com o rosto um pouco abaixado, andou até o palco. Pegou um microfone e mal acreditou quando se escutou pelo alto falante. Jared tinha parado de cantar para deixá-lo com aquele refrão, e ele pareceu alheio à sua própria voz.

**_Saturday wait_**

**_And Sunday always comes too late_**

**_But Friday never hesitate_**

_Sábado, espere_

_E o Domingo sempre vem tarde demais_

_Mas Sexta, nunca hesite_

Ele não precisou olhar na letra que se mostrava no telão um pouco mais acima. Ele sabia de cor cada palavra. E, assim que Jared se deu conta disso, deu um sorriso com covinhas. Jared adorava aquela música. E Jensen também. Não falaram sobre isso, mas a expressão dos dois era óbvia. Eles estavam começando a gostar daquilo.

**_I don't care if Monday's black_**

**_Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack_**

**_Thursday never looking back_**

**_It's Friday I'm in love_**

_Eu não ligo se a Segunda é negra_

_Terça, Quarta, ataque cardíaco_

_Na Quinta nunca olhar para trás_

_É Sexta feira, eu estou apaixonado_

Eles perceberam o quanto a letra da música naquele momento era quase inadequada. Perceberam o quanto era estranho os dois estarem cantando juntos, um olhando para o outro. Mas quem ligava? Era essa a idéia. E eles estavam se divertindo.

**_Monday you can hold your head_**

**_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_**

**_Oh, Thursday watch the walls instead_**

**_It's Friday I'm in love_**

_Segunda você pode se controlar_

_Terça e Quarta fique na cama_

_Oh, Quinta ao invés disso fique olhando para as paredes_

_É Sexta feira, eu estou apaixonado._

Jensen fazia caretas enquanto cantava e Jared gesticulava, para em seguida segurar o microfone com as duas mãos e cantar de olhos fechados, como se realmente estivesse dando um show de rock. E a música era calma o suficiente para fazer aquilo totalmente estranho. Eles não percebiam que as pessoas estavam rindo e assistindo com toda a sua atenção presa no palco e naqueles dois homens completamente concentrados em cantar a plenos pulmões.

Quando a música terminou, enfim Jensen olhou ao redor e escutou a salva de palmas, os urros que beiravam o deboche, seguidos daqueles risos de quem estava realmente se divertindo ao assistir. Mas divertido mesmo era estar ali em cima. E a sensação de vergonha ao olhar para aquele bar lotado pareceu tomar conta do corpo dos dois. E era aquele tipo de sensação que eles estavam buscando.

Mas eles queriam mais.

Ainda na base do palco, um Jensen eletrizado pela adrenalina segurou o braço de Jared, que sorria abertamente.

"Sammy, são recém dez horas. Eu não sei você, mas tenho milhares de idéias em mente."

"Ah, com certeza! Nós estamos recém começando."

Quebrar uma regra ou passar vergonha, e sair correndo. Era naquilo que pensavam enquanto saíam do bar rindo. Seus passos ainda saíam um pouco vacilantes das tequilas que tomaram, mas não era o álcool que os moveria naquela noite. Era apenas a vontade de esquecer seus corações partidos e suas vidas regradas, esquecer nomes e a boa conduta, e simplesmente se apaixonar por aquela sexta feira.


	2. Just smiling at the sound

"Dean, olha só isso!"

Jensen ouviu a voz de Jared já meio longe. O loiro tinha parado para amarrar seus sapatos. Estava meio tonto e levou um pouco mais de tempo que o necessário. Quando ergueu os olhos, Jared tinha entrado em uma charrete. Uma charrete de metal negro todo retorcido e desenhado à moda do século passado. O meio de transporte antigo que hoje era típico de noivas ou casais. De fato não havia mais nenhum táxi passando, e Jensen, prometendo que iria deixar o senso comum desligado naquela noite, correu até a charrete e pulou para dentro junto com o moreno. Depois que ela começou a andar, a se movimentar em velocidade reduzida, Jensen precisou se manifestar.

"Isso aqui vai levar a noite inteira pra chegar a algum lugar."

"Não tem problema, daqui já dá pra gente pagar um mico enorme, parou para pensar?"

"Claro que parei." Os dois de pé na charrete que andava a poucos quilômetros por hora na movimentada Nova York não era uma imagem que passaria despercebida. O homem idoso que a guiava talvez nem mesmo estivesse lhes escutando.

"Eu posso cantar _New York, new York_ aqui de cima."

"Calma aí, Zac Efron. Nós queremos uma noite louca ou um High School Musical?" Jensen não se conteve com a piada.

"Você seria minha Vanessa Hudgens?" Jared replicou ainda no mesmo tom de brincadeira. Pretendia ser provocativo, mas Jensen balançou a cabeça com uma expressão forçada de desprezo e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

"Eles já terminaram o namoro, Sam."

"Você acompanha a vida dos artistas?"

"Han... Não."

Jared riu alto e sentou-se no banco da charrete. O vento de Nova York batia fracamente em seu rosto e bagunçava seus cabelos sem que ele tivesse vontade de arrumá-los. Continuava com o sorriso sardônico no rosto e virou-se mais uma vez para Jensen.

"Então, amiga, me conta quais foram as últimas da Paris Hilton."

"É... pois é, o que você acha de a gente arremessar dardos em uma estátua?" Jensen mudou de assunto e Jared não se importou.

"A gente podia é correr de máscaras na Times Square."

"Podemos botar máscaras e fazer tiro ao alvo na fonte da Times Square." Jensen simplesmente uniu as propostas. Jared sorriu, porque pensou que o loiro iria rejeitar a sua idéia. Estava prestes a concordar quando seus olhos encontraram umas luzes em um prédio.

"Ou... Nós podemos começar com algo mais clássico!" Ele apontou e Jensen acompanhou o que ele sugeria. Uma entrada de um edifício inteira enfeitada com tecidos brancos e pretos, aquelas luzes oscilantes, as pessoas com roupa formal aglomeradas na entrada.

"Uma formatura? Oh, quantas possibilidades!" Jensen forçou a voz. Jared pagou o condutor da charrete e eles quase pularam do veículo em movimento.

Um som suave de uma música tocando indicava que a festa de fato já havia começado, e todas as honras devidas àquele tipo de festa provavelmente já haviam terminado. O que os esperaria era dezenas de formandos e centenas de convidados em roupas sociais. Todos embriagados mesmo sem ter colocado uma gota de álcool na boca, fato que logo mudaria. A sobriedade geralmente era algo efêmero durante uma festa daquelas.

Encararam o prédio com o raciocínio totalmente incapaz de arquitetar uma maneira de se infiltrar na formatura. Qualquer suborno seria caro demais, e qualquer smoking que os disfarçasse, ainda mais. Enquanto Jensen ainda analisava a construção em busca de uma entrada secundária, Jared olhava tudo o que tinha ao redor. Era uma profusão de luzes em uma cidade que oferecia simplesmente tudo.

"Eu tenho uma idéia. Só vou precisar comprar uma coisinha. Vem comigo." Jared puxou Jensen pelo pulso e soltou-o para correrem. Jensen teve a sutil impressão de que eles correriam o resto da noite, e de certa forma era muito agradável.

No meio da quadra, Jared entrou em um mercado muito iluminado. Jensen não se impressionaria se fosse um Wal-Mart. Ele não era de fazer propaganda, mas toda a vez que virava uma esquina precisando de algo, dali brotava um nada modesto Wal-Mart. Nova York era mesmo impressionante. Uma vez ali dentro, Jared enveredou pelo corredor da papelaria e procurou insistentemente um artigo em especial.

Jared esperava que Jensen o seguisse com dezenas de perguntas, que quisesse saber que idéia era aquela. Jared não sabia se ela funcionaria, mas a tentativa, ela sempre valeria. Mas Jared voltou a ver o loiro apenas quinze minutos depois, quando já estava no caixa, começando a pagar pela sua pequena compra.

"Onde você se meteu?" Jared perguntou enquanto pagava ao caixa com seu cartão.

"Estava jogando camisinhas sabor morango e uns tubos de KY no carrinho daquele cara." Jensen tinha as mãos no bolso, os braços esticados e um sorriso que somente poderia ser descrito como travesso. Jared olhou para o lado e viu um homem grisalho de aparência severa no caixa 3, a feição transtornada enquanto o caixa analisava a sua suposta compra.

"Não, não é para cobrar isso, não, eu nem sei como isso foi parar aí!"

O modo como ele se explicava tornou hilário algo que já seria engraçado. Jared virou para o outro lado e Jensen já tinha saído de fininho. O moreno resolveu fazer o mesmo antes que sobrasse para ele, visto que só havia eles e mais poucas pessoas naquele supermercado.

Jared abriu a porta de vidro e encontrou o loiro do lado de fora. Balançou a cabeça e riu.

"É esse o espírito, Dean!" Deu um tapinha em seu ombro e os dois apressaram um pouco o passo.

"E então, qual é esse seu 'plano'?" Jensen olhou para a sacola que Jared tinha nas mãos e em seguida para o rosto um pouco afetado do moreno. Jared tirou duas pranchetas com alguns papéis e duas canetas. Passou um de cada para Jensen. O loiro pegou cada um dos itens e continuava tentando acompanhar o raciocínio de Jared.

"Sam, acho que eu ainda não entendi."

"Tem uma coisa que eu aprendi no meu trabalho, e eu acho que é a única coisa útil que já tirei dele." Jared erguia a prancheta como se ensinasse uma grande lição." Ninguém nunca subestima o cara com a prancheta. Corra e me acompanhe."

Jared correu e Jensen simplesmente seguiu-o. O moreno tentou desfazer o sorriso que não deixou seu rosto desde que saíram do bar.

Quando chegaram na entrada da festa, Jared não negou que se sentiu levemente intimidado pela aparência austera dos seguranças. Ambos eram uma caricatura dos leões-de-chácara dos filmes: engravatados, de cabelos ralos e rosto nada amigável. Jared chegou ofegante ao lado de um dos dois e tocou seu ombro de leve com uma falsa pressa.

"Por favor, tem como você chamar a Sarah Smith para mim? Por favor, é importante." Jared não se preocupou em esconder o quanto estava esbaforido, e Jensen parou ao seu lado esperando que ele trouxesse mais dicas que o ajudassem a entender qual era o plano. Quem era essa mulher? Jared permaneceu falando mesmo depois de ser ignorado pelo segurança.

"Senhor, nós viemos de última hora, por favor, estamos com um problema no refrigeração, o condensador talvez não seja compatível com o tubo de fluido refrigerante, daqui a uma meia hora as bebidas vão começar a esfriar e acaba toda a brincadeira com gelo seco."

"Eu não creio que tenha nenhuma Sarah Smith aqui dentro, senhor." O segurança enfim respondeu, sisudo.

"Mas é claro que tem!" Jared deu as costas e passou a mão pela testa. Virou-se novamente com o semblante sério. "Ok, chame o Paul Carlson então!"

O segurança ainda estava hesitando, mas por instantes pareceu inseguro. Jared aproveitou para botar um pouco mais de pressão. Voltou-se para Jensen.

"Peter, ligue para o Phil e explique então que não vai nos deixar entrar!" Jared dirigiu-se a Jensen, com mais um nome falso. O loiro, sem receber nenhuma dica, só pegou seu celular do bolso e discou um número aleatório, fingindo esperar ser atendido. Tentava não deixar transparecer o quanto estava desconcertado.

Jared andava com a expressão irritada e uma formanda passou ao seu lado, entrando na festa. Quando a enxergou, Jared fez um novo apelo para o segurança.

"Eu só precisava entrar e ajustar o refrigerador, coisa rápida. A contagem aqui me disse que vai dar tudo errado!" Jared ergueu a prancheta e quase chacoalhou-a.

A mulher lançou um olhar desesperado, absolutamente estarrecido. Era uma reação exagerada que fazia ela parecer à beira do choro. O segurança deu um passo para o lado.

"Tudo bem, mas que seja rápid..."

Pouco antes de ele terminar de falar, Jensen e Jared correram para dentro. Quando encontraram um canto, Jensen ria e tinha nos olhos uma expressão surpresa.

"Ok, agora me explica que porra foi essa!"

"Eu era da comissão da festa na minha faculdade. Como as turmas são enormes, geralmente tem trinta pessoas dando pitaco e decidindo coisas, era só dizer qualquer nome. E, uma coisa é fato: Não tem nada no mundo que formandos temam mais que essa frase: Dar tudo errado. Eles matariam alguém e esconderiam o corpo no porão se fosse pra nada sair do controle no dia da festa."

"E esses negócios de refrigeração, de onde você tirou?"

"Improviso, meu querido. Eu sou jornalista." Jared disse como se fosse a explicação óbvia de seu pensamento rápido.

"Repórter?"

"Hm, burocracia."

"Que chato." Jensen ricocheteou sem pensar.

"Nem é tanto assim." Mas Jared sabia que era.

"Se você gostasse de trabalhos sem criatividade não teria feito jornalismo."

Não era um argumento infalível, mas era uma lógica interessante. Jared encarou um pouco o chão antes de engolir em seco e voltar à realidade. À realidade em que o relógio marcava quase onze horas, havia centenas de pessoas já dançando e ele tinha como companhia um loiro tão insano quanto ele.

Jared olhou ao redor e perdeu por segundos Jensen de vista. Quando o moreno se deu conta, Jensen estava vestindo um paletó preto e estendia um azul marinho para ele.

"Meu Deus, você roubou isso de alguém?"

"Peguei ali no cabideiro, é só devolver depois. Temos que nos misturar." Jensen apontou para trás e havia dezenas de casacos bastante semelhantes. Jared colocava a peça e novamente aquele sorriso permeava seu rosto. A música eletrônica e os formandos já se acabando na pista de dança demonstravam que a festa tinha começado bastante cedo. Eles quase podiam ver que em breve aquelas gravatas seriam afrouxadas e aqueles saltos seriam tirados. E que eles estavam dispostos a animar toda aquela seriedade, como se tivessem sido escolhidos para isso.

Jensen olhava ao redor e queria muito ter aquelas lembranças da faculdade que todos ao redor pareciam ostentar. Ele tinha crescido rápido demais, lhe faltou uns banhos de cerveja, fumar maconha e acordar pelado na casa de algum estranho para lhe formar direito o caráter de adulto. Ele ria com seu pensamento, as mãos no bolso, quando sentiu um sussurro de Jared ao seu ouvido.

"Que tal você vai mandar uma cantada muito suja para aquele professor" O moreno provocou, e tinha um drink cor de rosa em um copo às suas mãos. Jensen virou-se com a expressão abismada.

"Mas eu nunca quis fazer isso!"

"Mas com certeza já quis seduzir uma professora pra passar em uma matéria."

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas instintivamente em uma concordância resignada. Jared continuou, e deu-lhe uma cotovelada muito leve.

"Considere isso como uma lembrança dos velhos tempos de faculdade, representando uma coisa que você nunca teve coragem de fazer."

"Não, não vou fazer isso, Sam."

"Ops, essa palavra..." Jared puxou o corpo para trás com uma expressão de provocação, para lembrar que eles tinham prometido não negar nada.

"Eca, parece que eu sou o Jim Carey em 'Sim, senhor."" Jensen tomou a batidinha das mãos de Jared e deixou o canudo de lado, virando-a na boca quase por inteiro de um gole. Limpou um pouco o canto da boca e fuzilou Jared com os olhos. "Quando eu voltar, você vai dançar em cima da mesa."

Jared assistia a cena com um sorriso imenso. O professor em questão era um homem que se destacava na multidão: Seus cabelos grisalhos indicavam que com certeza ele não era um formando. Estava sério em uma roda com outras pessoas que pareciam ostentar uma sobriedade insana, perto das mesas reservadas para o corpo docente. Jared o reconheceu de longe. Sem dúvida era aquele professor que os alunos faziam questão que permanecesse na festa, porque os ajudou muito. E os ajudou muito apenas por um motivo: Porque era bravo como uma onça e mantinha todos os alunos na linha. Ele adoraria ver o circo pegar fogo.

Jensen abria espaço entre as pessoas que começavam a parecer mais bêbadas que de fato estavam, mais animadas do que a própria festa. Ele tinha os passos um pouco pesados, a expressão oscilando entre o quanto ele sabia que aquilo tudo era idiota e um sorriso suavemente satisfeito nos lábios. O professor, mais adiante, era a seriedade estampada em suas feições que vez ou outra liberavam um sorriso de conveniência.

Jared era alto o suficiente para não perdêr Jensen de vista. O loiro lançou mais um olhar indignado para Jared antes de respirar profundamente e se aproximar do professor por trás.

Ele disse algo ao pé do ouvido do homem que fez com que ele virasse furioso. Jared abafou uma gargalhada com a mão e continuou observando a cena. Jensen erguia as mãos em rendição como se se desculpasse, mas sua boca não dizia nada. O professor blasfemava e apontava como se o expulsasse, gesticulava ativamente. Jensen deu as costas contendo a risada, se enfiando novamente entre as pessoas.

"Conseguiu um número de telefone, pelo menos?" Jared precisou provocar quando Jensen aproximou-se dele de volta. Falava muito alto para que conseguisse ser escutado no meio da música e das pessoas em todos os lados.

"Pra cima da mesa, agora!" Jensen oscilava entre certa raiva e vontade de rir. De qualquer maneira, se vingaria.

Jared lançou-o um olhar pouco alterado e sentou-se sobre a mesa. Analisou o objeto e acreditou veemente que ele não aguentaria seu peso, mas seria uma excelente desculpa para descer dele se quisesse. A música inconvenientemente mudou para um estilo um pouco mais sensual e Jared abaixou a cabeça com uma risada.

_Isso é deliciosamente ridículo._

Quando Jared subiu em cima da mesa, de imediato gritos das mulheres e risadas altas dos rapazes foram ouvidos. Jensen pegou uma garrafa fechada de cerveja de cima de uma mesa e abriu-a com a mão. Sempre com os sentimentos divididos entre estar se divertindo e estar morrendo de vergonha alheia. Assistia o moreno dançar como se nem estivesse se afetando. Mas logo percebeu, entre as luzes piscantes, que Jared estava vermelho demais para quem nem mesmo tinha bebido. Ainda assim, continuou, e parecia cada vez mais à vontade à medida que não fixava os olhos em ninguém. De que importava? A única pessoa que ele encarou ali era aquele loiro, que tinha um sorriso quase encantado para ele.

De início algumas pessoas apenas zombaram de Jared, mas logo uma garota ruiva quis juntar-se à ele, tentando subir na mesa com seu vestido vermelho e os saltos dourados pendendo em seus dedos. Ela, ao contrário de Jared, estava um pouco embriagada demais para aquilo ser seguro. Mas com a companhia dela, para Jared aquilo tinha se tornado menos embaraçoso diante dos olhos dos outros. Jensen aproximou-se e gritou para o moreno.

"Tá fácil, quero ver você dançar aí em cima sem camisa!"

"Se você for lá passar a mão na bunda do professor, eu tiro!" Jared devolveu sem nem pensar. Os dois se encaravam em desafio. Jared ergueu-se de volta, tirando o paletó que tinham arrumado para ele, mostrando que estava disposto a cumprir a sua parte no acordo. Algumas garotas no chão o incentivaram com gritinhos.

Jensen deu as costas e enfiou-se no meio das pessoas. Jared acompanhava de cima o loiro com os olhos, quando a garota ruiva ao seu lado tropeçou levemente e ele ajudou-a a se equilibrar. Sentiu a mesa oscilar um pouco sob seus pés e tinha certeza que iria cair. Mas conseguiu se estabilizar. Colocou a garota de pé, mas tinha perdido o loiro de vista. Quando voltou a vê-lo, em instantes, ele voltava correndo acotovelando-se entre as pessoas com o rosto urgente, fugindo apressado provavelmente da reação do professor que fora aliciado.

Tentando imaginar como a tal reação tinha sido, Jared sente-se respondido quando Jared escutou alguns brados de protesto do homem mesmo entre a música alta. Jensen olhou para trás por alguns instantes e se enfiou novamente entre as pessoas. Jared pulou da mesa, acompanhando Jensen no meio da multidão até o outro lado do salão.

Quando Jared o alcançou, Jensen apoiava-se nos joelhos dando risada. Estava sentado ao lado da janela, ao lado de um grande adorno de flores.

"Caara, ele ficou muuito puto!" O loiro tomou fôlego.

Jared deu uma risada sonora e olhou ao redor.

"Nós com certeza vamos ser expulsos."

Eles apenas riam com gosto. A música estava remixando-se com outra e logo se tornou mais lenta. O salão pareceu acalmar-se um pouco, como uma água que fervia e tinham lhe desligado o fogo. Eles também respiraram profundamente. Se entreolharam e Jensen esticou a mão para Jared com uma expressão forçada de tristeza, como quem encenava uma verdadeira angústia.

"Então me conceda essa última dança."

Jared aproximou-se com um sorriso divertido e os dois se colocaram um na frente do outro. Os dois colocaram as mãos sobre a cintura do outro, como fazia o cavalheiro na hora de uma valsa.

"Coloca a mão em torno do meu pescoço, parece que não sabe dançar coladinho!" Jared riu, porque eles mantinham uma distância considerável entre seus corpos.

"Por que eu? Fui eu quem te chamou pra dançar, a garota é você!"

"Mas sou o mais alto, vai ficar feio." Jared finalizou o assunto. Jensen hesitou algumas vezes antes de colocar as mãos sobre os largos ombros de Jared. Engoliu em seco e ergueu o rosto. Assim que encontrou os olhos dele, no entanto, fez questão de dar alguns passos largos e meio desajeitados para quebrar a situação quase romântica que eles tinham entrado. Jared correspondeu e deitou-o para o lado como em um tango forçado. Eles riam, como sempre, mas não ousavam deixar seus corpos se aproximar mais. Era como se pudesse soltar faísca.

Desde o começo era inegável que existia uma química interessante entre eles, que nenhum dos dois queria se arriscar a entender. Mas não devia ser nada demais, apenas o resultado daquela intimidade rápida a que eles se impuseram.

"Dean..." Jared então fixou os olhos arregalados em algo às costas de Jensen, que não podia ver do que se tratava. O professor trazia os seguranças consigo e olhava ao redor até que pareceu encontrar o que procurava. Os seguranças estavam em busca dos dois técnicos de refrigeração que estavam dançando sobre a mesa e bolinando os convidados.

"Deixa eu adivinhar: Fudeu." Jensen apertou os olhos como quem esperava uma pancada.

"Corre." A voz de Jared quase confirmou. Puxou o loiro pelo pulso e se enfiou entre as pessoas, desatando a correr pelo saguão. Os seguranças o avistaram e eles puderam escutar entre a música a voz furiosa do diretor da faculdade.

Jensen e Jared passavam entre os casais que dançavam, empurrando-os impiedosamente. Eles sabiam que os seguranças os seguiam, mas não se arriscavam a olhar para trás nem mesmo um segundo. Disparavam pelo salão a toda velocidade e correram para fora sem ver mais nada. Desviaram de uma das pessoas que estavam na entrada e pularam os degraus com os pulmões na boca.

"Sam,_ isso é ótimo!_" Jared escutou a voz completamente ofegante de Jensen ao seu lado, muitos e muitos metros depois de saírem da festa, quando finalmente diminuíram o ritmo. Esticou o braço para a rua quando viu um táxi. Virou-se com a expressão radiante para o loiro, enquanto o carro amarelo parava no meio-fio.

"E ainda é recém meia noite!" Jared confirmou, os olhos brilhando.


	3. Spinning round and round

Jensen não fazia idéia de onde iriam, mas se era para fazer uma coisa que sempre teve vontade e nunca teve coragem, sabia bem o que era.

Mal entraram no táxi, Jensen ordenou com a voz urgente.

"Rápido, motorista, siga aquele carro!"

Uma Lamborghini prateada zuniu pela rua à sua frente e era exatamente para aquele automóvel reluzente e veloz que Jensen mandou que o taxista seguisse. Era um carro aleatório que Jensen não sabia para onde iria os levar. Mas estava rápido o suficiente para fazê-los fugir daquele lugar.

Jared apenas ria. Muito, o tempo todo, aquele ataque de riso inexplicável. O taxista era um homem de barba cerrada e olhos claros que desviaram para o moreno que não continha o riso.

"Não diminua! Ele levou a nossa maleta! Precisamos pegá-lo." Jensen quase desatou em risos ele também depois de dizer a insana frase. O velocímetro do táxi mostrava significativa aceleração.

"Seu amigo está bem, senhor?" O taxista precisou perguntar depois de várias quadras em alta velocidade, diante do irreversível ataque de riso que Jared entrara.

"Ele precisa tomar seus remédios, que por acaso estão naquela maleta! Corra, senhor, há vidas em perigo!"

O taxista desacelerou o veículo e olhou com severidade para os dois pelo retrovisor interno.

"Vocês estão zoando da minha cara? Fumaram um baseado enquanto assistiam um filme de ação, foi?"

Sem ter resposta, Jensen olhou para o taxímetro e colocou a mão no bolso com um sorriso totalmente amarelo.

"Acho que você pode nos deixar aqui, mesmo, muito obrigado por seu tempo." Ele tinha tirado o dinheiro equivalente da carteira e jogou no banco da frente. Jared também percebeu o constrangimento e desceu o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Assim que se colocaram de pé, por instantes apenas esperaram o táxi se afastar quase em um derrapar de pneus, o motorista obviamente irritado. A rua estava um pouco escura e havia apenas uma luz amarelada de um poste quase sobre eles. Jared respirava profundamente querendo acalmar sua crise de risadas. Logo, um silêncio se seguiu. Jared olhava ao redor enquanto Jensen mantinha os olhos fixos na Lamborghini que eles seguiram e que estacionara quase uma quadra adiante.

"Dean..." Jared quase sussurrou, e seus olhos correram pela rua vazia.

"O que?"

"Que porra de lugar a gente se enfiou?"

A voz irônica de Jared acompanhava o seu olhar abismado. A rua seguia-se escura entre alguns becos ainda mais mal iluminados. As casas e os prédios baixos tinham uma tonalidade cinzenta e as poucas de colorações vivas estavam descascadas e desbotadas com as intempéries do tempo. As calçadas um pouco sujas sustentavam muros pichados. Havia uma lua cheia tremeluzindo nas poças sobre o asfalto, mas refletia também a luz incerta dos postes e suas lâmpadas fracas rodeadas de pequenos insetos.

"Tudo bem, vamos até a outra rua e pegar outro táxi." Jared continuou, e estava bastante tranqüilo, mas era óbvio que toda a situação era bastante estranha para ele. Jensen, no entanto, somente mantinha os olhos fixos na Lamborghini que estava estacionada e agora novamente arrancava e acelerava, enveredando para fora da vista deles em alta velocidade.

"Sam, você sabe o que carros como aquele fazem em bairros como este?"

Jared achou que sabia a resposta, mas não tinha certeza se tinha entendido o que Jensen queria dizer.

"Me espere aqui." Jensen disse antes de acelerar seus passos e correr na direção de onde o carro tinha parado. Jared seguiu-o por instantes, mal admitindo que tinha certo receio do que poderia acontecer com Jensen. Aquela calmaria estranha na rua e a aparência um pouco decadente do lugar não davam uma sensação muito agradável. Conhecia a fama desses locais, e aquele nó na garganta não o deixava tranqüilo. Jensen apenas corria na direção

Mas antes que alcançasse o loiro, escutou uma música eletrônica abafada por alguma construção. E tinha que admitir que era contagiante.

Quando Jensen voltou, tinha nos olhos estampado aquele brilho malicioso de quem teve uma idéia bastante errada. Jared também tinha uma idéia para lhe oferecer, e estava parado ao lado de uma porta acinzentada, as batidas da música ainda mais fortes vindo de dentro da construção.

"Você precisa ver o que eu comprei. Sério, se você não teve vontade de fazer isso quando estava na faculdade, você não é normal." Jensen tinha as mãos no bolso.

"Você comprou um baseado." Jared o encarou com o olhar entre perplexidade e ironia.

"Dois, na verdade."

"Que merda, cara." Com a voz irônica, Jared riu e botou as mãos no bolso.

"O que acha?"

"Acho que... ah, que seja!" Jared apenas continuava sorrindo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, espantado consigo mesmo.

"Agora?" Jensen rodou um isqueiro nas mãos.

"Eu tive uma idéia primeiro." Jared apontou com o polegar pra trás, para a porta. "Eu sempre morria de curiosidade pra ver como seria uma rave ou uma festa de subúrbio."

"Nunca foi a nenhuma?"

"Eu era meio filhinho da mamãe, acho." Jared deu de ombros.

"Bem, o pior que eu já fui foi em um show de rock de porão, mesmo, não estou em posição de parecer mais _maneirinho._" Jensen forçou a última palavra.

"Eu já falei com o cara da entrada, vamos?"

"Bora pra dentro." Jensen colocou tudo dentro do bolso, tirou e da carteira um pouco de dinheiro e assistiu Jared abrir a porta e liberar para a rua as batidas intensas e o som hipnótico da música _trance_.

Jared precisava admitir que sua mente estava repleta de estereótipos. Ele imaginava na verdade que encontraria outros tipos de música, algo mais próximo do hip hop. Mas também não negou que existiam outros tipos de festa nestas mesmas vizinhanças, e esta poderia sem dúvida ser uma grande e completamente insana festa de música eletrônica onde qualquer água era suspeita de ter uma certa balinha perigosa dentro. Centenas de pessoas em êxtase, sem saber se dançavam ou gritavam ou pulavam. Desceu o curto lance de escada sob o som das batidas incessantes e queria muito saber se a imagem que veria corresponderia às suas expectativas. Assim que passou pela cortina que dava para a pista de dança se abriu, a reação de Jared e de Jensen foram as mesmas.

"Mas..."

"...que..."

"...porra?"

"Tá tudo _beeem_ errado nessa festa." Jensen queria rir mas sentiu que poderia estar sendo ofensivo, e aquilo ali poderia ser até perigoso.

"Ok, vamos embora. _Agora_." Jared de sobrancelhas arqueadas deu um passo para trás.

Estava tudo essencialmente colorido. Colorido em todos os sentidos. As roupas brilhantes e justas, os adereços farfalhantes e pomposos. Pessoas se encoxando, dançando até o chão. Os pequenos palcos com cadeias de dança e postes para pole dance, todos ocupados. Eles nunca foram, mas já tinham ouvido falar de festas daquele tipo. Mas aquela em especial estava muito além do que qualquer um já tinha visto em algum filme.

Era a balada gay mais gay que eles já tiveram notícia.

"Caara que fria, vamos vazar daqui." Jared deu as costas e puxou Jensen pelo ombro, mas este permaneceu parado com um sorriso no rosto.

"Nada disso, Sammy."

"Você quer ficar?" Jared não conseguiu evitar o espanto, porque tudo o que não conseguia imaginar é que aquele loiro quisesse entrar em um trenzinho e rebolar até o chão com todos aqueles homens. Jensen o enviou um olhar maldoso.

"Lá na formatura eu cumpri a minha parte." Jensen disse ao ouvido de Jared para que ele pudesse escutar.

Jared, já espantado, arregalou os olhos e lançou um olhar abismado para a pista de dança enlouquecida e em seguida para o loiro que o encarava com malícia.

"O que? Você quer... você quer que eu tire a camiseta _aqui_?"

"Olha lá, você não é o único!" Jensen apontou para dois rapazes descamisados de óculos coloridos que rodavam no cano, arrancando gritos dos que estavam embaixo, homens que esticavam suas mãos para ambos, todos em êxtase.

"Pára, Dean, eles... sei lá, eles vão me agarrar aqui!"

"Aah, desculpa, delícia! Tem razão, você é irresistível!" Jensen debochou e divertiu-se quando Jared tentava se explicar. Mas o loiro estava irredutível.

"Não é isso, eu só não quero dar a entender nada, eles vão achar que eu curto essa esfregação também!"

"Tá com medo de gostar, Sam?"

"Nem um pouco de medo. Já disse que hoje quero que tudo se foda."

O olhar feroz de Jared pareceu ambíguo para Jensen. E ele era tão penetrante que convencia Jensen, e que o desconcertava igualmente. Jensen apenas podia concordar, mas ainda permanecia contundente, disposto a fazer Jared cumpir sua parte do desafio.

"Mas você ainda não está sem camisa, ou acha que é muito gostoso para esse lug..."

Antes que Jensen terminasse a frase, Jared tirou a camiseta na sua frente, fazendo sua voz engasgar na garganta e seus olhos se trancarem no corpo definido que tinha à sua frente.

_Impressionante._

Jensen não conseguiu evitar pensar, e controlou-se para que fosse apenas aquilo, o invejável físico do moreno. Mas olhou ao redor e viu que a sua reação ainda fora a mais discreta. Jared arrancou olhares, elogios e até gritinhos dos mais eufóricos. Mas o rosto de desafio e o olhar tenso do moreno estava fixado em Jensen, como se provasse que conseguia cumprir a sua parte da aposta.

Ele abriu espaço entre alguns homens e subiu em um palco baixo. Ficou de pé em cima dele e começou a dançar, apenas música eletrônica, sentindo a batida, de certa forma ainda mais à vontade. Sabia que não era o único, apesar de ainda acreditar que era o único hétero.

_Quando um hétero sóbrio faria essa viadagem?_

O pensamento não o incomodava, apenas o entretia. Rótulos não o incomodavam ali. E entre tanta gente gritando para ele, encarou o olhar extasiado e abismado de Jensen o encarando, como se admirasse algo, que poderia ser sua coragem.

_Eu só quero me divertir._

Jared desfez o rosto sério de enfrentamento e com um sorriso provocativo, ergueu a camiseta e rodou-a acima da sua cabeça, jogando-a para Jensen com o rosto divertido. O loiro segurou a camiseta rindo com vontade. Jared abaixou a cabeça e também não aguentava a risada. Desceu do palco e estava suando um pouco, na base do pescoço. Ele queria ir direto conversar com Jensen, mas foi abordado por um rapaz de pele morena quase tão alto quanto ele.

"Você dança muito, sabia disso?" A voz grossa dele quase se confundia com a música.

"Opa, me desculpa, eu não..." Jared deu um passo para trás e puxou o corpo para trás. Como no mundo ele poderia dizer que não gostava da fruta depois de ter dançado sem camisa em cima de um palco no meio de uma boate gay? Pensava em uma desculpa para não arrumar encrenca em um bairro desconhecido enquanto o rapaz apenas aproximava o seu rosto do dele.

"É um pecado deixar tudo isso aqui dançando sozinho." O rapaz colocou a mão sobre sua cintura e antes que Jared o empurrasse, Jensen aproximou-se e se colocou entre os dois. Com um olhar pungente para o estranho, tentando parecer o mais ameaçador possível enquanto o olhava um pouco de debaixo.

"Com licença, _tudo isso_ aqui já tem dono." Jensen colocou o braço na frente de Jared e empurrou-o suavemente para trás, segurando em seu pulso.

"Tu deixa teu gato meio solto demais pra ficar exigindo exclusividade." A voz grossa dele tomou um tom levemente cantado.

"Valeu pela dica, agora meia volta, fazendo o favor." Jensen permaneceu firme, e o rapaz o obedeceu revirando os olhos. Ele ergueu os braços e se jogou na pista de dança como lhe convinha

"Eu fico arrepiado quando você toma o controle, amor." Jared brincou, abaixando-se para falar o ouvido de Jensen.

"De nada." Jensen empurrou a camiseta de Jared contra o peito dele. "Te livrei do seu tão temido assédio."

"Eu avisei que eles não iam resistir." Jared colocava de volta a sua camiseta preta.

"Também, não sabia que você era um bombado."

Eles se encararam e riram. A música de repente pareceu ainda mais animada e a situação toda ainda mais absurda, e, por isso mesmo, envolvente.

"Pronto, já cumpriu sua parte, podemos ir embora daqui."

"É, podemos."

Os dois permaneceram parados e se encarando enquanto a boate se desfazia em alegria ao redor deles.

"Vai querer fazer um trenzinho antes de ir?" Jared perguntou.

"Promete que não conta pra ninguém?"

Era três horas da manhã quando os dois irromperam pela porta de saída, completamente suados do ambiente quente e pulsante. Jared tinha passado os braços sobre os ombros de Jensen e os dois riam com vontade. Quando encontraram o vento frio e o silêncio do lado de fora, e enquanto o som das batidas ainda ecoava pelos ouvidos de ambos, Jensen afastou-se do moreno, os dois quase correndo pela calçada desnivelada.

"Péssima idéia, Sam, péssima idéia, nunca fui tão encoxado em toda a minha vida!

"Eu também fui, e era você quem estava atrás de mim!"

"Ha-ha-ha, muito engraçado, só estava tentando desviar do abuso."

"Ah valeu, admita."

"É, valeu."

Eles diminuíram o ritmo de seus passos e respiraram profundamente. Seus pés marcavam passos que pareciam pisar em nuvens, e as estrelas vistas entre a luz tremeluzente dos postes parecia dar à noite um brilho singular. Jensen sussurrou enfim, quando já não havia mais o som das batidas para embaçar sua voz.

"Lembra do que eu tenho no meu bolso?"

"Tudo bem, mas vamos fazer isso direito."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Vamos pra praia, ué. Quer lugar melhor pra dar uma pirada?"

Jensen concordou e eles tornaram a abaixar o rosto.

_Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso?_

Os dois pensaram de imediato assim que apenas o som dos seus passos novamente foram ouvidos. Mas eles não podiam dizer não, afinal. E não sabiam se queriam.


	4. I'ts such a gorgeous sight

Jensen tinha os tênis pendendo pelos cadarços ao seu ombro, e sentiu a areia da praia em seus pés. Deu as costas por instantes e Jared lhe seguia, a mesma passividade no rosto, quase uma calma no olhar. Os risos frenéticos de ambos ainda ressoavam em suas mentes. O silêncio pesava muito, mas eles apenas andavam lado a lado na praia, sabendo que deveriam apenas sentar e fazer mais uma das coisas que se sujeitaram.

"Nós podemos conversar, sabe?" Jared soltou, e pareceu um som incrivelmente alto entre o som das ondas estourando fracas.

Jensen sorriu e abaixou o olhar para uma onda que espalhou-se sobre a areia um tanto adiante.

"É, eu também acho que não tem problema..."

Eles sabiam que era muito cedo para desistir, para se aquietar, e tampouco queriam isso. Mas naquele momento, o que eles mais queriam era saber um pouco mais sobre esse companheiro louco que tinham arrumado. Apesar de este nunca ter sido o propósito, ambos queriam conversar.

"Me conte qualquer coisa." Jared lançou um olhar doce para Jensen, que fingiu não percebê-lo. Estava um pouco ocupado em pensar em algo que não tornasse a conversa desagradável ou inconveniente.

"Eu... eu toco guitarra. The Cure foi a primeira banda que eu tirei, a música era _Taking off__, _sabe qual é?"

"_Tomorrow I can start again. With back to earth and carry on_*" Jared cantou e Jensen o acompanhou no verso seguinte. "_The same as I did yesterday. Yeah I'll pick it up once more_"

"Na rádio eu preciso ter rock no iPod, ou eu fico louco só com esse pop adolescente sem parar." Jared explicou-se um pouco e diante dos versos cantados juntos, ambos deram risos fracos e cúmplices, voltando a encarar seus passos afundando na praia.

Na mente de ambos passava a letra da música. Ela também era perfeita.

**_But tonight I climb with you_**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>So high, with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight I shine with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight I'm so alive... <em>**  
><strong><em>With you it's always here and never there<em>**

_Mas hoje à noite eu subo com você_

_Hoje à noite_

_Tão alto, com você_

_Hoje à noite eu brilho com você_

_Hoje à noite eu estou tão vivo_

_Com você é sempre aqui e nunca lá._

Jensen escutou Jared cantarolar a música e percebeu que o moreno estava exatamente no mesmo trecho que ele cantava mentalmente. Se entreolharam mais uma vez e então Jared suspirou, tomando a palavra.

"Eu não tinha nenhum talento assim especifico. Só sonhava em ser cronista. Eu fazia umas histórias interessantes."

"E ninguém aceitou publicar nenhuma?"

Jared tinha um sorriso amargo no rosto e voltou-se para o loiro ainda portando-o em seus lábios.

"Eu nunca mostrei nenhuma história pra ninguém."

"Bem, eu não toco guitarra já faz um bom tempo."

"Estamos no mesmo barco, mesmo, não é?"

"Mas eu adoraria ler uma história sua."

"E eu adoraria te escutar tocar."

Aquela sensação um pouco amarga espalhou-se por suas gargantas, e a noite pareceu pesar um pouco sob a maresia. Jensen recuperou o humor e em seus olhos havia recuperado a doce animação que os embalara.

"Eu adoro deslizar de meias pelo corredor do meu apartamento ."

Jared riu, molhando os lábios, e com um suspiro entendeu o propósito de Jensen. Eles não estavam ali pra fazer social.

"Só me confesse algo bobo você também." Jensen continuou. Eles não precisavam se preocupar em manter as aparências, que já foram jogadas para o ar há muito. Já que nunca mais iriam se ver, por que não aproveitar para dizer o que não diriam?

"Eu tomo banho cantando _Who let the dogs out_.¹"

"Eu uso hidratante corporal."

"Eu assisto sempre o show da Oprah.²"

"Eu guardo meu ursinho de pelúcia e ele tinha nome."

"Ai, que fofo." Jared precisou comentar, a voz um pouco irônica e um biquinho nos lábios. "E qual é o nome dele?"

"Cale a boca e continue o desabafo." Jensen abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso constrangido.

"Tá bem, eu tenho uma cueca de elefantinho." Jared respondeu sem pudor, se preocupando em mostrar pra Jensen que não estava julgando-o de maneira nenhuma.

Jensen tinha sua confissão preparada, mas precisou soltar uma risada antes de dizê-la. Era meio inevitável imaginar a cena, e se sentiu desconfortável fazendo-o. O loiro suspirou antes de falar.

"Eu... _eu leio_ fofocas de artistas."

Jared riu alto ao se lembrar da conversa na charrete. Pensava apenas o quanto as pessoas eram imprevisíveis e mesmo incríveis, o quanto que existia a respeito de cada um que ninguém jamais desconfiaria. Ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, e não se livrava dele, fez sua próxima confissão.

"Eu adorei o novo _Hairspray.³_"

Desta vez foi Jensen quem riu com uma pontada de deboche, engatando a frase em seguida.

"Eu sabia, eu sabia que tinha um Zac Efron dentro de você!"

Jared riu jogando a cabeça para trás, e Jensen continuou somente observando-o.

"Você... você tem covinhas quando sorri."

No mesmo instante em que disse, sentiu que poderia corar e engoliu em seco. Mas o sorriso que Jared lhe devolveu foi doce e não pareceu incomodado. O loiro no entanto apenas colocou a mão nos bolsos e tirou o pacote com os dois cigarros.

"Se nós vamos fazer isso vamos logo, ou a gente vai acabar mudando de idéia."

Aquilo não era certo, não era bonito, mas era algo que eles queriam fazer. Algo que a vida regrada que eles tinham não os deixou experimentar. Com os olhos estreitos, cada um pegou o seu e sentaram-se na areia. Enquanto Jensen tirava o isqueiro do seu outro bolso, Jared lançou um olhar para a imensidão do mar negro à sua frente.

De primeiro milhares de pensamentos rodearam sua mente. E se formos presos? E se isso der errado? E se passarmos mal? E era por causa de tantos 'E se' que a vida deles acabava sendo tão vazia. Não se tratava do que estavam fazendo. Se tratava daquela noite que eles fariam tudo o que já quiseram.

Jensen acendeu a chama na ponta do cigarro. Jared ainda olhava para o papel mal enrolado. Precisou dar uma risada.

"E eu nem estou mais na faculdade!"

Apesar de se desdenhar, ele colocou a boca na ponta e deu uma longa tragada. Para quem não tinha fumado sequer um cigarro na vida, era uma sensação um pouco sufocante, e ele tossiu fracamente.

Com um sorriso torto, Jensen também puxou a fumaça e sentiu-a descer por sua garganta.

Ficaram em silêncio. Jared estranhou não se sentir muito diferente, e tragou mais uma vez. Logo foi imitado por Jensen.

Os dois pararam e fitaram o céu estrelado. A areia logo lhes pareceu um pouco distante e muito mais instável, e perceberam que estavam começando a ficar tontos. Jared abaixou a cabeça de novo e viu Jensen passando a língua insistentemente pelos lábios.

"Meeu, minha boca tá muito seca."

Jared só olhava impassível, logo caindo na gargalhada.

"Que foi?" Jensen perguntou, virando-se para ele e engolindo realmente em seco.

"Você tem a cara cheia de pintinhas." E aquilo o fazia rir novamente, contagiando Jensen também. Então Jared segurou o braço do loiro e tentou encontrar seus olhos, que estavam um pouco avermelhados.

"Mas é bonito, sério! É muito lindo tipo, parece que você tem... meu, você tem as estrelas no seu rosto, nossa, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, é tão complexo, se você parar para pensar, representa muita coisa, cara."

Jensen comprimia os olhos e tentava tocar o nariz de Jared com a ponta do dedo, mas parecia não conseguir calcular a distância. Na segunda vez que tentou, ambos novamente desataram em gargalhadas. Jensen deixou as costas desabarem na areia e sentiu a vertigem rodar sua cabeça e arrancar um sorriso de seus lábios.

"Sabia que eu pedi minha namorada em casamento e ela me chutou?"

"Casamento é uma instituição furada, cara."

"É, não faz o menor sentido, toda essa imposição da sociedade. Só fazem isso, nos pressionar e exigir de nós." Jensen concordou e mal sabia do que estava falando. "Se eu fosse o presidente, eu ia colocar uma anarquia nesse país, aí o governo nunca mais ia poder nos dar ordens e eu ia andar pelado na rua tocando guitarra."

"Eu estava pensando, quantas escadas que você acha que ia precisar pra chegar à lua?" Jared disse com a voz arrastada, também deitado na areia, ao lado de Jensen. Ele estendia as mãos para o céu acima de seu corpo como uma criança.

"Depende do tipo de escada." Jensen respondeu realmente analisando a possibilidade.

"Escada pra quê?"

"Eu to ficando com fome."

Jensen não se sentia fisicamente bem, mas sua mente parecia realmente um pouco mais aberta. Imensa, infinita, e nenhuma idéia se prendia a ela. Ele mal percebia que estava falando, nem escutava o que Jared lhe respondia. E tampouco Jared absorvia o que lhe dizia o loiro. Quando se deram conta, ambos estavam de pé, e Jensen com os olhos avermelhados encantados parou na frente do moreno.

"Cara, tive uma idéia super libertação, vamos correr pelados até o final da praia?"

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos tirar a roupa e dar um mergulho." Jared esboçou erguer sua camisa e deu alguns passos para a frente, mas Jensen segurou seu braço.

"Pára, pára de ser besta, você sabe que a gente tá louco, as coisas não são assim, cara, as ondas são encantadoras armadilhas naturais, que sob seu brilho podem esconder negros buracos que te arrastam para as profundezas."

Jared encarou-o e gargalhou alto, incontidamente, jogando seu corpo de volta na areia, imitado logo em seguida pelo loiro.

"A minha esposa me chifrou." Jared confessou, ele e Jensen caindo na gargalhada de novo, e ninguém fazia a menor idéia do que era tão engraçado, mas era.

"Ow, quer casar comigo?" Jensen encarou os olhos avermelhados de Jared e apesar de tudo, aquilo fazia um sentido em sua cabeça tonta e delirante. Jared demorou a responder, e tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Quero."

"Quer o quê?" Jensen continuava olhando para ele, mas com uma expressão confusa.

"Não sei." Jared respondeu sinceramente. "To com fome."

Eles não disseram mais nada, apenas ocuparam suas mentes desaceleradas em tentar umedecer seus lábios secos. Levou algum tempo até que suas mentes voltaram ao normal. Nem Jensen nem Jared puderam dizer o quanto, mesmo porque não sabiam sequer a distância entre eles dois, entre o mar e a areia seca, entre as nuvens e a praia que eles deitavam sem se preocupar com a areia que esgueirava-se por cada vão de suas roupas. Estavam apenas olhando para o céu e fazendo conexões mentais entre as estrelas.

Estavam deitados um ao lado do outro quando começaram a voltar à sua sanidade. Aos poucos levantaram e começaram a andar para fora da praia trocando poucas palavras.

"Que horas são?" Jared perguntou, e percebeu que o ritmo de ambos estava ainda muito lento.

"Quatro e quinze." Jensen pegou seu celular repleto de areia e soprou-o antes de olhar o horário.

"Cara, a noite já está ficando curta e eu estou sem inspiração, deve já ter mesmo queimado meus neurônios."

"Eu tive uma idéia ótima enquanto estava..." Jensen fez voltas com o dedo indicador, tentando encontrar a palavra.

"Noiado." Jared resumiu.

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Jensen aceitou, e procurou sua carteira. "Se quiser ir comigo eu pago o táxi."

"Você sabe que eu vou."

"É, eu sei." O sorriso de Jensen estava apenas encantado, a voz calma.

"Desde que você passe primeiro pra comprar um salgado e uma coca, pelo amor de Deus." Jared precisou brincar, mas a necessidade de comida e bebida era genuína.

"Sabe onde tem isso a essas horas?" Jensen deu um sorriso malicioso e Jared conseguiu ver nele aquela animação que tinha permeado a noite inteira antes de eles terem desacelerado para pirar na praia. "Tem tudo isso pertinho da Times Square."

"Tiro ao alvo na fonte?"Jared lembrou-se da conversa na charrete, quando eles nem tinham começado a romper os limites, os de boa conduta e os próprios limites que cercavam seus sentimentos e seu espaço pessoal.

"Se a gente não for preso vale qualquer coisa. E depois disso, eu te garanto, a minha idéia é _ótima_."

Nenhum deles sabia quem tinha começado a correr de novo, quem tinha mais uma vez acendido o brilho adolescente que os fazia só procurar um táxi disposto a aceitar aqueles homens adultos com areia em todos os bolsos, cheiro de maconha e suor, com um paletó roubado de uma formatura e nos cabelos um pouco de glitter de uma balada gay de subúrbio.

_**Tonight I shine with you**_

_**Tonight I'm so alive...**_


	5. You can never get enough

Eles entravam mais uma vez em mais um táxi, mais uma vez rindo descontroladamente, as roupas um pouco molhadas, os respingos de água da fonte central. A Times Square estivera quase vazia, exceto por alguns perdidos e pelo policial que os avistara tentando acertar pequenos dardos encontrados em uma conveniência aberta, um oficial gorducho do qual fugiram a toda a velocidade.

"Ganhei, viu, eu te disse que acertava mais alto naquela fonte!" Jensen contou vantagem, ajeitando-se no banco um pouco próximo demais de Jared.

"Se o policial não tivesse no final da rua eu com certeza teria ganhado de você!"

"Não, isso não é pra quaquer um, isso é muuuito tempo de treino com bolinhas de papel no escritório"

Eles de fato correram até o final da Times Square. Realmente comeram alguma coisa no meio do caminho, e ainda no táxi tinham lanches rápidos e latinhas de coca-cola nas mãos. Mas não queriam se demorar demais. Porque a idéia de Jensen realmente era interessante. Já passou ao menos uma vez na cabeça de qualquer morador da "Big Apple". E estavam então dentro do táxi, que eles pagaram a mais para acelerar e diminuir o tempo.

"_It's such a gorgeous sight, to see you eat in the middle of the night*_" Jared riu e cantou um trecho de Friday I'm in love para Jensen, que terminava de comer seu pacote de salgados.

"Sim, eu sou encantador." Jensen tirou sarro do sarcasmo de Jared e roubou um gole da coca dele. O moreno tirou do bolso duas balas de hortelã.

"Quer uma?" Jared ofereceu.

"Eu costumava usar estas balas quando queria beijar alguém." Jensen aceitou e abriu o doce, colocando-o na boca entre os dentes.

"Não provoca se não aguenta." Jared não perdeu o humor, mas desviou os olhos para a rua, pegando de volta sua lata de Coca-cola já vazia e colocando a bala na boca.

Quando pararam o táxi, seus olhos se fixaram na grande mancha verde no mapa cinzento de Nova York. As grades altas e proibitivas indicavam que o parque não estava aberto ao público durante a noite. Mais precisamente, a placa dizia que estava aberto das oito da manhã às quatro da tarde. Mas eles iriam entrar. Afinal, invadir o Central park com certeza finalizaria a noite com chave de ouro.

"Acho que fazer isso é mesmo um sonho besta de todo o nova-iorquino." Jared concordou que apenas pensar naquilo era divertido. Era mais... proibido.

"A minha idéia não é só isso, calma aí."

Eram mais de três quilômetros quadrados impossíveis de serem vigiados por completo. Mas também que não estavam totalmente desprotegidos. E a lei americana era bastante clara e um tanto severa. Mas para todos os efeitos seria uma punição muito leve que apenas apimentava aquela vontade.

Eles trocavam olhares e os mandavam para a rua, tomando todo o cuidado para não serem vistos. A rua estava quase vazia, mas não o suficiente. Um carro passou um pouco lentamente demais. Jared ainda olhava ao redor quando escutou o barulho sutil da grade se movendo. Jensen apoiava-se no topo da grade e encarava o chão por alguns instantes antes de pular para dentro e se agachar quase ajoelhando-se no chão.

"E você vai ficar aí me olhando ser preso?" O loiro disse tão logo se levantou. Estava dentro do Central Park e talvez tivesse algum guarda fazendo uma ronda, por isso fez questão de apressar o moreno.

Jensen olhava para dentro quando Jared pulou ao seu lado com um som surdo e uma vibração na grade de ferro. Era apenas um parque. Um enorme parque. Eles não tinham muito o que fazer. Mas era fazer aquilo que tornava tudo tão incrível.

"Shh!" Jared puxou Jensen e empurrou-o contra uma grande árvore.

O loiro não entendeu o que acontecera, mas permaneceu em silêncio tal como o moreno ordenara. Do lado de fora, aproximava-se um vigilante um pouco afobado. Era um homem loiro de bigode e um chapauzinho típico. Ele olhava para todos os lados, e parecia apenas desconfiado de que alguém tentara entrar. Segurou a grade e puxava o pescoço para um lado e para o outro.

Ambos estavam escondidos, e Jared tentava trancar a respiração, comprimindo seu corpo na árvore ao lado de Jensen. Engoliu em seco e permaneceu parado, o rosto virado, tentando enxergar.

"Ele nunca vai nos encontrar, nem se vier procurar." Jensen sussurrou para Jared.

"Olha, ele já foi." Jared se afastou um pouco mais rápido do que seria seguro. "Se a gente correr pra dentro ninguém vai nos achar."

"Talvez nem a gente se encontre." Jensen lembrou-se dos 340 hectares que o parque tinha para escondê-los sem dúvida. O guarda tinha ido embora sem dizer nada em seu rádio, e os dois torciam apenas para que ele tivesse acreditado que foi apenas uma impressão.

Começaram a correr mais para dentro, entre as árvores, esquecendo os caminhos pré-estabelecidos. O brilho da lua iluminava o chão com uma luz prateada teimosa que delineava desenhos com a sombra das folhas. Seus passos estavam silenciosos e seus corpos de novo contagiados pela emoção, correndo e desviando das dezenas de árvores de todos os tipos.

Os dois corriam e o parque parecia infinito. Eles queriam chegar ao centro do local, Jared nem mesmo sabia por que, mas Jensen queria terminar a noite lá, e por algum motivo, Jared confiava nele.

"Peraí, a gente já continua!" Jared não percebeu que Jensen tinha ficado um pouco para trás, apenas escutou seu pedido. Depois de eles terem corrido tanto tempo durante a noite, viu Jensen ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

"Credo, eu já não sou um garoto, _mesmo_!" Jensen continuou, e sentou no chão. Jared riu quando ele se estirou deitado sobre a grama. Voltou alguns passos e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Ali ele olhou as estrelas novamente, assim como fizera na praia. E, agora, completamente são, aquilo parecia ainda maior, a luz sobre a copa das árvores, os bilhões de pontos luminosos.

Jared não percebeu, mas Jensen o observava atentamente desde que recuperou seu fôlego.

"Sam, hoje me deu vontade de fazer algo e eu não tive coragem até agora."

"O que é?"

Jensen não respondeu. Ele simplesmente mandou um sorriso torto e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era algo curioso, porque ele simplesmente já não se sentia mais constrangido na presença de Jared. O moreno logo captou a mensagem e abaixou a cabeça. Ele, ao contrário, ficou levemente envergonhado.

"Sério mesmo?" Sua voz se alterava entre uma ironia e uma dúvida sincera.

"De que adianta não saber seu nome e ter tomado todos esses cuidados com a identidade? Eu não vou deixar essa noite passar sem experimentar isso."

"É, tem razão, uma experiência, não deve fazer..."

"Me dá um beijo." Jensen interrompeu-o, e continuava fitando-o com o mesmo semblante compenetrado. Jared ergueu o rosto com um olhar intenso e um sorriso tímido que de certa forma encantaram Jensen.

"Não posso dizer não, afinal."

Jared apoiou uma mão no chão sobre a grama um pouco úmida e esticou o corpo na direção de Jensen. Colocou a outra mão no rosto do loiro e apenas tocou os seus lábios nos dele. Talvez aquele devesse ter sido apenas um suave toque entre suas bocas, mas Jared tomou os lábios de Jensen com os seus e trouxe seu corpo um pouco mais próximo. Jensen correspondeu entreabrindo seus lábios, ainda sem suas línguas se tocarem. Jared puxou a boca de volta um pouco rápido demais quando seu coração acelerou e quase uma pontada de ansiedade se espalhou por seu peito.

Quando se afastaram, os dois trocaram aquele olhar escuro e repleto de sensações que transbordavam de seus peitos. Eles sempre souberam que aquilo não era totalmente inocente, mas nunca imaginaram que seria tão... tão abrasador e fora de todas as suas expectativas. Permaneceram naquela distância ínfima entre seus rostos por um tempo estarrecedor até que Jensen se afastou. Ele gostaria de dizer que estava tudo bem, que tinha sido mais uma loucura apenas.

Então era aquilo que eles estavam sentindo desde que se conheceram. Então era esse o motivo de a noite toda, por mais louca que fosse, se resumisse apenas aos dois.

"Viu, foi... é... bem, eu..." As palavras engasgaram em sua garganta e ele apenas as engoliu. O coração em seu peito disparou apenas de olhar novamente para os olhos de Jared. O moreno, no entanto, tinha a expressão estarrecida e estática, apoiado na grama de barriga para cima, pelos seus cotovelos dobrados. Só se moveu novamente para voltar seu rosto para Jensen e fazer-lhe um pedido que era quase uma ordem.

"Me beija de volta."

"Eu não diria não nem se eu pudesse."

E Jensen não hesitou nem mesmo um segundo antes de apoiar o braço no chão ao lado de Jared e encostar seus lábios novamente nos dele. Levou a outra mão até sua nuca do moreno e deslizou os dedos por seu cabelo. O beijo se aprofundava e a distância entre seus corpos diminuía. Jared tinha as costas um pouco inclinadas para trás e cedeu com a força de Jensen, deitando sobre a grama e deixando suas duas mãos livres para firmá-las na cintura do loiro. Jensen ergueu-se sobre ele e apoiou cada perna de um lado do corpo de Jared. As mãos de Jensen agarravam-se à camiseta de Jared e deslizaram para dentro dela. Jared estremeceu e percebeu que tinha toda a possibilidade daquilo ir longe demais.

Jensen afastou o rosto e os dois sorriam, e era exatamente aquele brilho da lua refletido em seus olhos que fez com que o mundo inteiro diminuísse. Mas se dar conta de tudo isso fez com que os belos sorrisos nos rostos deles desaparecessem quase ao mesmo tempo.

Existia uma realidade por detrás daquele lindo filme que eles estavam protagonizando. Jared engoliu em seco e tirou as mãos do corpo de Jensen. Sexo geralmente era um remédio incrível para dores de alma. Mas apenas sexo. De nada adiantaria colocar outra paixão em um peito já ferido. Era cedo demais pra se deixar levar por algo assim tão sem futuro.

"Dean, eu não acho que..."

"Eu concordo." Jensen desviou o olhar

"Eu me divorciei na segunda feira, não sei se quero..."

"Já entendi, não se preocupe."

Jensen não só entendia como percebeu que compartilhava o sentimento. Danneel já tinha brincado com seus sentimentos uma vez. Naquela noite ele podia tudo. Menos se apaixonar.

Os dois se separaram e sentaram olhando para direções opostas. Havia uma paisagem linda de árvores e caminhos bem cuidados para ocuparem seus olhos. Mas eles apenas conseguiam olhar para dentro de si mesmos.

"Dean, eu ainda quero saber qual é a sua idéia."

A voz de Jared cortou o silêncio que a batida desesperada de seus corações embalava. Jensen virou-se para o moreno e ele pareceu constrangido, lançando-o um olhar brilhante que Jensen tinha certeza que um momento faria com que ele descarrilasse de vez.

"Não é nada demais. Acho que eu estava animado demais, foi mal." Jensen já não achava mais uma boa idéia.

"Ora, vamos, a noite já vai terminar." Jared sabia que não poderia ser nada assim tão desagradável.

Jensen levantou-se e não olhou para trás. Jared seguiu-o de perto e os dois atravessaram o equivalente a dois quarteirões por desenhados caminhos entre as árvores altas. Tão logo chegaram ao meio do parque, a vista era de tirar o fôlego.

Eles nunca tinham visto o grande lago do Central Park à noite. Quando o dia anoitecia cedo, eles geralmente estavam em casa porque estava um inverno de enregelar até os ossos. No entanto, agora o vento ameno farfalhava as folhas das árvores, que na sua dança silenciosa homenageavam o lago que reluzia imponente diante de seus olhos.

Já era lindo. E naquele momento parecia o lugar mais lindo que jamais estiveram.

"Eu podia ficar aqui pra sempre. Mas nada disso pode durar. Nós temos uma vida além disso tudo, não é?" Jensen aproximou-se do pequeno píer de concreto que erguia-se sobre a margem. Ainda tinha o olhar fixo no brilho cintilante das águas cristalinas do lago.

Porque a realidade de um amanhecer estava insinuando seus raios sobre suas mentes entorpecidas, ao mesmo tempo em que o vento encrespava a superfície límpida.

"Com certeza temos." Jared suspirou com pesar.

"Se você queria saber, minha idéia era nadar aí." Jensen virou-se com um sorriso torto. Aproximou-se muito da beirada, os calcanhares ainda no concreto, mas a ponta dos pés para fora, para sobre o lago. "Parecia mais interessante quando eu ainda estava meio chapado."

Jared aproximou-se alguns passos e sua voz rouca parecia ressentida. Ventou mais uma vez e Jensen mandou para Jared um intenso olhar de soslaio. O moreno só conseguiu balançar a cabeça e dar mais um suspiro.

"Ah, que se foda isso."

Com um passo largo, Jared segurou o pulso de Jensen e uniu seus corpos em um abraço muito forte, quase pendendo seus corpos para o lado. Jensen sentiu que perdera o equilíbrio, mas não se preocupou em tentar recuperá-lo. Apenas fechou os olhos apertado, esperando a água encharcar seu corpo com um golpe gélido, o estalar alto de seus corpos caindo da água talvez denunciar a invasão que tinham feito. E os dois caíram no lago, a água encharcando suas roupas e submergindo-os até a cabeça. Quando enfim se colocaram de pé, os pés ainda calçados sobre o chão de pedrinhas, eles tinham as camisetas molhadas coladas à sua pele fria. Tinham as mãos um sobre o rosto do outro, respirando pela boca, entre a água que escorria de seus cabelos. Os corações de ambos estouravam no peito e entre a água que ainda se agitava, todo o seu raciocínio os impeliria a parar e escutar caso alguém se aproximasse devido ao barulho.

Mas aquela proximidade de seus rostos era insuportável. Era inexplicável. Eles mais uma vez estavam se beijando, seus lábios gelados e molhados, quase escorregadios, suas mãos sob a água lutando com as roupas que se grudaram sobre suas peles. E foda-se, foda-se o raciocínio. Aquela noite eles podiam até ser presos, mas não iriam passar vontade nunca mais


	6. Enough of this stuff

Enquanto a água entremeava-se em suas roupas e gelava seus corpos, seus corpos apertados um contra o outro trocavam um calor intenso, e o contraste os fazia arrepiar e quase tremer sob a água um pouco agitada. Depois de Jensen ter se livrado do paletó, Jared puxou a camiseta dele para cima. Com um pouco de dificuldade, arrancou-a de seu corpo molhado. De maneira nenhuma conseguia entender o quanto um corpo forte e másculo daqueles poderia deixá-lo afogando em luxúria como ele estava. Os dois se seguravam com uma força que quase competia um com a do outro, seus braços envolvendo suas costas, e pensou que talvez aquele mesmo fosse o motivo, que afinal aquilo sim que era desejo.

Jensen crispava as mãos sobre os braços do moreno e tentava recuperar a firmeza enquanto elas escorregavam até seus cotovelos. Jared tinha em suas mãos também a sua própria camiseta, e quanto mais aquilo ficasse exposto e perigoso, mais se tornava excitante. O primeiro som que voltaram a escutar depois da água que se movimentava foi um gemido fraco de Jared quando Jensen mordeu-lhe o pescoço. Logo em seguida, o moreno abaixou-se um pouco por instantes e segurou os joelhos de Jensen, puxando-os para cima, em torno de si. O loiro correspondeu prendendo as pernas em volta da cintura dele, sentindo seu peso mais leve no efeito de estarem com seus corpos submersos. Mesmo entre o tecido pesado do jeans encharcado, Jensen podia sentir contra si o quanto Jared estava rijo, talvez tanto quanto ele. Jared deu alguns passos entre a água com Jensen em seus braços. O loiro sentiu que a água se tornava um pouco mais rasa, mas Jared permaneceu segurando-o até que chegaram a uma beirada.

A água ainda atingia quase até as suas cinturas. Mas Jared apoiara Jensen em uma pedra à margem e o loiro deitou-se sobre ela. Suas bocas se encontraram novamente e eles mal sabiam o que era mais delicioso, se era o possuir intenso de seus lábios ou a água ainda pingando e escorrendo gelada pelo seu corpo inteiro enquanto suas mãos quentes percorriam cada centímetro de suas costas nuas.

Eles quase sabiam a resposta. E quase sincronizados, levaram as mãos até o zíper de suas próprias calças enquanto trocavam mordidas furiosas ou beijos tenros. Abaixaram-nas os dois até os joelhos, o tecido insistindo em colar-se às suas pernas e exigindo uma luta que separava seus corpos e por instantes os desconcentrava. Mas quando estavam despidos e tinham a água acertando seu corpo, a imagem terrivelmente sensual dela escorrendo por sua pele e deslizando por suas bocas úmidas, eles só conseguiam novamente agarrar-se em mais beijos furiosos. Jared puxou Jensen um pouco mais próximo, e ao sentir o membro rijo de Jared de encontro a si, não conseguiu evitar engolir em seco, uma ansiedade um pouco assustada no que estava por vir. Agarrou-se aos dois pulsos de Jared e afastou seu rosto, apoiando as costas sobre a água.

Jared respirou profundamente tentando acalmar sua respiração ofegante. Desceu os lábios pelo corpo de Jensen, do pescoço até o seu peito. Forçou os punhos apenas um pouco para soltá-los. Jensen, as forças arrancadas de seu corpo, afrouxou as mãos.

Jared não podia evitar pensar que aquilo também era absurdamente novo para ele. Mas sabia o que deveria fazer. E desejava aquilo com cada centímetro de seu corpo, e em especial com uma parte de seu corpo que latejava diante do corpo delicioso daquele loiro e da situação inteira, envolvente de uma maneira perigosa e gelada. Jensen estremeceu quando Jared desceu a mão até seu membro e envolveu-o firmemente. Seus dedos deslizavam facilitados pela água, e ele seguia massageando o loiro, a outra mão apoiada sobre a pedra em resignação. Respirando entre dentes enquanto escutava os gemidos contidos e guturais de Jensen, sentindo-se quase dolorosamente rijo.

Ainda enquanto sentia a mão de Jared lenta e intensamente arrancando-o de órbita, de qualquer possível raciocínio, Jensen ergueu um pouco os joelhos e Jared percebeu como a aceitação que ele precisava para permitir ao seu membro pulsante um alívio. Aproximou seu corpo e quase em um encaixe deslizou um pouco para dentro de Jensen. A reação do loiro foi prender a respiração e apertar os olhos. Por instantes tudo o que ele absorveu foi o que acontecia dentro de si. Primeiro seu coração explodindo no peito, depois a sensação extremamente desconfortável que de um jeito que ele não entendia se tornava mais agradável a cada movimento que Jared fazia. E poderia ser apenas aquilo, se ele não sentisse que Jared continuava massageando-o, que a água tornava os movimentos mais intensos mas também mais lentos. Se ele não pudesse erguer as mãos e voltar a tocar o corpo escorregadio e definido de Jared, se não pudesse abrir os olhos e encontrar uma boca que desejasse beijar. Poderia ser só uma diferente sensação nova se ela não o estivesse fazendo pegar fogo dentro d'água.

Jared curvou-se um pouco mais para beijar Jensen e seus lábios gélidos se encontraram mais uma vez. O moreno empurrou-se com um pouco mais de força e Jensen contorceu-se, gemendo ainda com a boca colada na dele. A excitação o impelia quase irracional, fazendo Jared repetir o movimento, ainda mais profundamente. Jensen teve uma sensação que lhe entorpeceu as pernas, que fez com que ele sentisse vontade de esmurrar a pedra sob si, de agarrar Jared com mais força e implorar por um pouco mais daquilo.

Dali em diante ambos apenas tentavam conter seus gemidos, conter a intensidade das mordidas e a força com que crispavam suas mãos contra seus corpos. As ondas sobre a água aumentavam e também em ondas ambos sentiam suas vistas escurecerem, o prazer aumentar, tanto entre as suas mãos que exploravam e estimulavam cada centímetro de ambos, quanto no ponto onde seus corpos se uniam. Eles mal sabiam onde tudo aquilo era exatamente, se aquele ápice estava se espalhando pelo corpo inteiro ou se concentrava o corpo inteiro apenas em um ponto de prazer absoluto. Mas ambos sabiam que tinham gozado, e que aquilo era, para todos os efeitos, extraordinário.

E apesar de ter durado uma era, o tempo que se passara tinha sido incrivelmente curto. Mas tão cheio de detalhes e sensações inéditas que era inesquecível. Tal como cada minuto daquela noite inteira.

"Sam, seu idiota." Jensen soltou o corpo e tinha um sorriso prostrado nos lábios.

"O que eu fiz?" Jared encarou-o entre seus braços apoiados na pedra.

"Meu celular estava no meu bolso." Jensen riu, e não dava a mínima para aquele pedaço de plástico com teclas. Tudo na verdade estava molhado e provavelmente inutilizado em seus bolsos. Mas eles só tinham os olhos incapazes de deixar sair de seu campo de visão a pele molhada do outro, e seus olhos que brilhavam mais que a superfície da água, tal como seus amargos sorrisos de canto resignados.

Jared quase precisou mergulhar para pegar suas calças que estavam aos seus calcanhares. Quando voltou, puxando-a e abotoando-a, percebeu que Jensen tinha entrado na água, mas que seus olhos permaneciam fixos no céu acima.

Estava arroxeado, tomando um matiz mais claro de azul. Era aos poucos o sábado lançando seus raios de sol. Ainda não. Mas em breve.

Jared colocou os braços ao redor de Jensen e tentou beijá-lo novamente. O loiro desviou, mordendo o lábio. Puxou também a sua calça e lançou um olhar resignado para Jared enquanto a fechava.

"Sábado está chegando já."

"O que significa que nossos acordos acabaram, _Dean_." Jared forçou o nome falso de Jensen. Não estava bravo ou mesmo afetado. Apenas o vento da aurora que despontava castigava seu peito molhado.

Ambos tentavam fingir que tinha sido a saideira de suas loucuras, sabendo que era muito mais que uma noitada. Jensen arrumou coragem para dizer algo, mas tão logo abriu a boca fechou-a de imediato. Um facho de uma lanterna cortou o horizonte escuro entre as árvores e Jensen apontou para ela em silêncio, como uma criança apavorada.

Jared engoliu em seco e tentou erguer-se o mais lentamente possível, mas de repente as gotas de água pareceram estalar altas demais sobre a superfície do lago. O facho voltou-se quase para eles.

"QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?"

Era o guarda gordinho que devia estar atrás deles há algum tempo, e tinha arrumado um colega. Ainda não tinha os avistado. Mesmo porque no instante em que ouviram o grito do guarda, Jared e Jensen forçaram seus corpos para fora do lago o mais rápido possível e dispararam entre as árvores. Começaram a correr desenfreadamente, deixando as camisetas para trás, a calça jeans encharcada e seus tênis ensopados tornando mais difícil correr. De novo sentiam a adrenalina correr em suas veias. De novo sentiam que se parassem de correr estariam perdidos.

E de novo, eles riam.

Enveredando entre os caminhos pré-estabelecidos e os de grama um pouco alta, os dois escutavam que ambos os oficiais os seguiam. Sentiam seu coração disparar e impedir que o vento enregelante que acertava suas peles molhadas os deixasse com frio. Quando chegaram à grade, agarraram-se à ela e a estrutura reverberou metálica, muito alto, muito denunciadora.

"EI VOCÊS DOIS! PARADOS AÍ"

Eles deveriam parar. Mas eles deveriam ter feito tanta coisa se fossem seguir o bom senso... Eles eram apenas guardas noturnos, não policiais. Ambos ainda forçavam para atravessar a grade e em um pulo que os deixava com os pulmões a sair pela garganta, estavam no chão e do lado de fora.

A cena era divertida e parecia fascinante. O dia sutilmente amanhecia, esmaecendo o tom escuro da noite para os tons mais suaves de azul. Ainda estava escuro, e eles ainda corriam, sem camisa, pura água e cansaço. Viraram uma esquina e tinham certeza de que qualquer um que possivelmente os enxergasse saberia o que os dois tinham feito.

Mas eles tinham se jogado contra a parede de um prédio e tentavam recuperar o fôlego, respirando vigorosamente pela boca. Espalmavam as mãos contra o concreto e Jared soltou um gemido fraco de exaustão.

"Correr foi bem pior pra mim, acredite!" Jensen lançou um olhar feroz para Jared e o moreno teve que se conter para sua risada não ficar debochada.

"Só me diz uma coisa: E afinal, depois disso tudo, você vai se arrepender até a morte ou rir muito ao lembrar?" Jared lembrou-se do que eles tinham dito e viu que Jensen gostou de se lembrar.

"Me arrepender eu não vou."

Mas, assim de repente, também não havia motivos para rir. Ambos sabiam que deveriam se despedir, mas enrolavam apenas trocando olhares quase constrangidos.

Jensen sabia que podia fazer tudo naquela noite, menos se apaixonar.

_E se já for tarde demais?_

"Todos temos uma mania insustentável de tentar fazer as coisas durarem mais tempo que elas deviam." Jensen se pegou dizendo. Não daria o braço a torcer. Não era tarde demais. Aquilo era uma noite de loucuras. Não o começo de mais um relacionamento cheio de rotinas que destruiriam tudo. Jared concordou.

"Quando eu conheci a Genevieve, a gente estava em uma festa totalmente insossa, insuportável. Nós escapamos dela e atrás do salão onde acontecia a festa, tinha uma fonte linda ligada. Nós sentamos na frente dela e ficamos conversando durante a noite inteira. Foi um dia incrível, sabe? Eu me senti tão bem, parecia que as coisas mudaram pra sempre. Mas eu nunca mais vou poder lembrar daquele dia como algo agradável, só como o dia em que eu conheci a vadia que me fez passar por um inferno por cinco meses, me fez gastar uma grana enorme e me sentir humilhado, derrotado."

"E quando eu conheci a Danneel, ela parecia incrível, como se eu pudesse me divertir com ela pela vida toda. Mas um dia depois do outro ela mostrou que conseguiu me colocar numa coleira. Porque é isso que relacionamentos fazem."

"E a noite com a Genevieve não foi nada, foi a noite mais estúpida da minha vida se eu comparar a esta."

"E nem em sonho eu poderia me divertir mais com a Danneel do que com você."

Os dois sorriram. De certa forma, aquilo doía.

"Nós vamos querer lembrar disso aqui exatamente assim, não é? Porque lembranças no final são tudo o que a gente tem." Jared finalizou e sentiu que o vento da madrugada enfim o atingia e o enregelava.

"Afinal, foi uma promessa." Jensen concordava e sentia que podia estar sereno.

"E a gente não pode quebrar nenhuma delas." Jared assentiu também e alguma coisa o dizia que era quilo que deveria fazer.

Ele teve coragem para invadir uma formatura, dançar sem camisa em uma boate gay, fumar maconha, invadir o Central Park, correr molhado e sem camisa pela cidade amanhecendo. Mas não tiveram coragem de assumir os riscos de pedir para o outro ficar.

Afinal, já era sábado. Afinal, eles tinham prometido. Afinal, eles sabiam que aquela loucura teria que terminar em algum momento.

"Adeus, Dean. Foi inesquecível."

"Adeus, Sam. Serão minhas melhores memórias."

Os dois deram as costas e tudo pareceu sumir de seu campo de visão. A cidade de novo se tornou imensurável. Eles voltaram a ter vergonha de estar molhados e sem camisa. Mas nenhum deles olhou para trás.

Na cabeça de ambos ressoava a mesma música, e eles sussurravam o mesmo trecho juntos, sem saber.

**_You can never get enough_**

**_Enough of this stuff_**

**_It's Friday I'm in love_**

Mas afinal, já era sábado.


	7. It's Friday, I'm in love

Quando Jared chegou ao seu apartamento, tinha feito um rastro de água que torceu para ninguém ver. Era quase seis horas da manhã e em breve alguns sairiam para trabalhar.

Tipo o porteiro. O que ele teria pensado de Jared naquele momento? Ninguém que chega molhado e sem camisa de uma sexta feira pode ter feito algo admirável. Provavelmente estaria bêbado. Mas Jared estava totalmente, terrivelmente sóbrio. Só conseguia pensar no quanto estava cansado.

Quando depois de um banho quente se jogou na cama, sentiu todos os seus músculos relaxando e gostaria de sorrir. Tinha sido absolutamente, completamente...

Estava dormindo antes de completar seu pensamento.

_**- Saturday, wait.-**_

__Quando Jensen acordou, já começava a anoitecer. Revirou-se um pouco na cama e olhou a luz arroxeada pela janela de vidro. Engoliu em seco e sentou-se na cama ainda com o cobertor sobre seus ombros. Tinha vontade de ficar na cama o resto do sábado, arrumar algum sono para dormir até domingo. Mas olhou para o seu armário e na sua mente despontou uma vontade que ele tinha certeza que era resultado de sua mente ainda ensopada em uma adrenalina insana.

Mas ele tinha tempo a matar. E, enquanto puxava a pequena caixa de som de dentro de suas coisas amontoadas, como se fossem apenas tralhas, sentiu como se voltasse ao seu tempo de antes da faculdade. Ajustou o volume no mínimo e colocou a guitarra em torno de si, apoiando-a em seu ombro. Alisou as pequenas ranhaduras na sua superfície há tanto tempo inutilizada, e colocou-se a afinar as cordas.

O som baixo soava um pouco desarmônico, e as cordas resmungavam a cada toque. Mas em instantes Jensen tensionou-as, botando-as a tocar a primeira música que aprendera, Taking off. Era como se ele estivesse voltando a aprender. Mas voltou a acostumar-se muito rápido.

_**And morning I'll be there in time**_

_**For clock back move**_

_**And make it for awhile**_

_**to get through everyday...**_

_**I'll roll it out the same**_

_E de manhã eu estarei lá no horário certo_

_Para o relógio voltar a se mover_

_E fazer isso por algum tempo_

_para passar todos os dias..._

_Eu irei estender isso da mesma forma_

As notas espalharam-se baixas pelo quarto, como um murmúrio. Jensen não cantava, mas na próxima frase, sussurrou junto ao ritmo das notas, mais lentas do que deviam.

**_But tonight I climb with you_**

**_Tonight_**

_Mas hoje à noite eu subo com você_

_Hoje à noite_

O hoje à noite já era um ontem. Jensen preferiu guardar a guitarra, e ir assistir televisão. Entre dezenas de coisas entulhadas em seu armário, Jensen lançou um olhar de soslaio um pouco envergonhado para o pequeno tigre de pelúcia amontoado entre suas inutilidades. Balançando a cabeça diante de sua infantilidade, pegou o brinquedo e ajeitou-o na prateleira, tirando-lhe a poeira mas voltando a guardá-lo bem escondido.

Pensou que jogando-se na frente da televisão entraria em um entorpecimento mental. Quase riu quando vou que estava passando o show da Oprah. Resolveu dormir.

_**- And Sunday always comes too late. -**_

No domingo, Jared sentiu que poderia morrer de tédio. Tinha algumas coisas a resolver. Por exemplo, comprar um celular novo. Ou assistir os seus documentos secarem no varal. Alguns ele teria que tirar de novo. E ele já tinha gastado uma grana imensa na sexta.

_Não que eu não tenha gastado muito mais com muito menos._

Jared pensava enquanto olhava para o seu anel de noivado sobre a prateleira. Rodava-o entre os dedos enquanto puxava uma cadeira para a janela. Ele podia ver de seu apartamento o Central Park. E poderia continuar olhando até que a noite chegasse de novo. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Mas quando a noite de fato chegou, Jared estava tomando um café em sua cozinha. Em uma de suas mãos estava uma pasta preta que ele guardara por um tempo que parecia uma era. Sentou-se à mesa e pousou a sua caneca sobre o tampo de madeira. Tirou os papéis de dentro e começou a ler. Seus olhos corriam pelas linhas digitadas e ele até piscava mais lentamente.

_Eu... É, até que as histórias eram bem interessantes_.

Jared lia suas crônicas com os olhos críticos, e lhe dava vontade de voltar a escrever. Ele percebia que também tinha muita coisa a melhorar, mas sentiu-se impelido a voltar para o teclado. Trovejou de um jeito providencial. Seria uma segunda feira especialmente insuportável. Apenas guardou os papéis de volta e deixou a pasta sobre alguma prateleira.

_**- Monday you can fall apart -**_

"Aqui, Jared." Jacob aproximou-se e pousou um copo de café sobre a mesa do moreno, entre as suas pastas. Jared girou na cadeira de rodinhas e pegou o copo, tirando os olhos da janela. "Se você estivesse escutando um pouco a nossa rádio com músicas mais animadinhas, quem sabe saísse dessa fossa."

"Fossa?" Jared o encarou sem entender direito.

"Jared, ninguém assiste a chuva cair na janela com um fone de ouvido se não está deprimido. Eu aposto que está escutando Aerosmith ou algo do tipo."

_Não passou nem perto._

**_I would tell you that I loved you_**

**_If I thought that you would stay_**

**_But I know that it's no use_**

**_That you've already gone away_**

_Eu diria que te amei_

_Se eu pensasse que você ficaria_

_Mas eu sei que não adianta nada_

_Sei que você já foi embora_

Era Boys don't Cry, de ninguém menos que The Cure, óbvio. Algo como a décima quinta vez que ele escutava.

"Estou escutando rock anos 70, e também não estou deprimido, suas teorias estão meio generalizadas demais."

"Isso vai passar, Jared. Ela nunca mereceu você."

"Quem?"

"A Cortese?" Jacob completou como se fosse absolutamente óbvio.

_Ah, sim._

A Genevieve. Sua ex-mulher. Claro, quem mais seria?

"Sim, eu vou superar isso." Jared disse com a voz quase irônica. Engoliu em seco e pensou que enfim, era apenas uma segunda feira.

**_- Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart -_**

Jensen tinha uma bala de hortelã entre os dentes. Estava no trabalho, sempre ligado no automático. Mas no final da tarde, não conseguiu evitar. Dirigiu seu carro até o centro de Nova York e ainda tinha os óculos escuros nos olhos. Temia ser reconhecido, afinal.

Estava sentado no pequeno píer. No Central Park. Não sabia o quanto gostaria que alguém estivesse ali para empurrá-lo para dentro do lago. Mas permaneceu ali, seco e engravatado.

Porque Jared estava na praia naquele momento. E, mesmo sem se lembrar, tentava calcular de novo quantas escadas iria precisar para alcançar o céu.

**_- Thursday doesn't even start -_**

Jensen passou uma hora dentro da locadora tentando escolher um filme que o distraisse. Invariavelmente acabou saindo dali com um exemplar de _Hairspray_.

Jared acordou na quinta feira e, antes de colocar seus sapatos, correu um pedaço do corredor e deslizou de meias. Foi sua primeira verdadeira risada desde sexta.

Jensen percebeu que queria ter conseguido recuperar o paletó que roubara da formatura. Quem sabe tivesse algo um pouco mais palpável de que aquela noite realmente existira, além de um nome falso e lembranças inacreditáveis. Enquanto isso, tentava apenas ver algumas fofocas de artistas, claro, sempre escondido de todos os seus colegas. Qualquer um o crucificaria por isso. Qualquer um, menos _Sam._

**_- It's Friday I'm in Love -_**

Quando Jensen chegou em casa na sexta, toda a noção de qual dia da semana ele estava não saía de sua mente. Mas seus pensamentos foram imediatamente interrompidos com um susto quando ele viu uma mulher de cabelos castanho-avermelhados sentada no seu sofá, os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

"Caralho, Danneel, quer me matar?" Jensen estourou, apenas porque tinha se assustado. Permaneceu firme, mas abaixou o tom de voz quando viu os olhos úmidos da garota. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu ainda tinha a sua chave." Ela levantou-se e aproximou-se de Jensen. O loiro deu um passo para trás.

"Eu percebi isso, mas o que você quer aqui?"

"Jensen, me desculpa."

"Como?" Jensen fez uma careta, quase indignado. Depois de tê-lo feito passar por um inferno um mês inteiro, ela achava que aquilo adiantava?

A voz dela se tornou um pouco mais inflamada. Ela segurou-se aos ombros de Jensen e tentava olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Eu fui uma idiota, Jensen, como eu pude pensar que conseguiria ficar longe de você? Por favor, Jensen, me aceite de volta! Eu aceito, eu aceito sem sombra de dúvida!"

Jensen esperava tanto aquela frase há um mês atrás. E,por mais irritado que estivesse, uma semana atrás, ele a aceitaria de volta sem lembrar que existia orgulho próprio, sem lembrar de quanto ela tinha o podado. Mas agora sua voz estava rouca e ele não conseguia olhar para aquela mulher da mesma maneira.

"Desculpa, Danneel, já é tarde demais."

Tarde demais. Aquilo simplesmente apertava o peito de Jensen de um jeito que ele mal conseguia entender.

"Como pode ser tarde demais? Você me pediu em casamento! Você disse que me amava!"

"E você jogou meu coração no lixo, Danneel!"

"E agora eu estou implorando você de volta!" Danneel jogou-se de joelhos aos pés de Jensen, tal como ele tinha feito uma vez. "Por favor, como você pôde ter esquecido de mim tão rápido?"

"Eu nunca planejei que isso acontecesse." Jensen abaixou-se um pouco e segurou os braços dela, trazendo-a de pé novamente. As lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas e ela acreditou ter entendido.

"Como é o nome dela?"

"Eu..." Jensen abaixou a cabeça e deu uma risada fraca. Voltou a encarar Danneel "Eu não sei."

"Não me faça de idiota, Jensen. Eu tenho direito de saber!" Danneel ficou furiosa e ergueu a voz.

"E quer saber? Ele pelo menos aceitou meu pedido de casamento. " Jensen permaneceu firme se lembrava. Perfeitamente.

"Ele?" Danneel tinha certeza de que tinha escutado errado.

"Adeus, Danneel. Agora é minha vez de saber se é tarde demais." Jensen pegou o seu casaco e apenas um pensamento infestava sua mente.

_Como, mas como eu consegui ser tão burro, tão imbecil a ponto de deixá-lo ir embora?_

"Nós temos uma história, por que vai trocar isso por uma aventura?" Danneel puxou-o pelo braço, impedindo-o de sair pela porta.

"Por que é sexta feira e eu estou apaixonado."

E ele encontraria Sam nem que pra isso tivesse que virar Nova York de cabeça para baixo. Porque existia uma falha em seus planos de deixar aquela noite como uma linda lembrança.

Aquela não seria a noite com as melhores memórias, porque ela guardava um pedaço completamente arrasador: Quando deixou Jared ir sem nem mesmo se arriscar a pedi-lo para ficar.

_**- It's Friday, I'm in love -**_

Insuportável. Absolutamente insuportável. A voz de soprano desafinado de seu chefe sem testosterona era para Jared como unhas arranhando um quadro negro . A reunião terminou e ele mal acreditava como aquilo estava intragável, deixando-o à beira da loucura.

"Padalecki, quero que você venha à minha sala." Jared escutou seu nome ser chamado no escritório do seu chefe.

Ele levantou-se da mesa de reuniões e pegou suas pastas com as dezenas de gráficos e planilhas. E pranchetas. Suspirou com força, como se expulsasse o ar de seu corpo. Acompanhou seu chefe de perto, um pouco cabisbaixo. Uma sessão particular de tortura auditiva, preferia até mesmo escutar as músicas insossas de sua própria rádio.

A mesa de seu chefe era nívea de tão branca. Ele sentou-se na cadeira grande e fez um gesto para que Jared se sentasse. Ele obedeceu, e deixou suas pastas sobre a pedra alva.

"Do que se trata, senhor?" Jared entrelaçou os dedos e pousou-os sobre seu colo. Nada ali o fazia sentir medo, apesar de parecer provável.

"Eu vou ser bastante direto, você sabe que não consigo enrolar."

_Mentira, você faz isso com maestria. _As reuniões épicas demonstravam bem isso. Ele apenas continuou.

"Você deve saber que estamos com problemas aqui na rádio. Nossos anunciantes diminuíram os pedidos, e estamos em uma situação bastante crítica. Você sabe de tudo. Afinal, é você quem organiza tudo isso. E deve saber também que estamos com cortes de gastos."

"Eu estou... demitido?" Jared perguntou com simplicidade

"Me deixe terminar. Sim, nós estamos com cortes de gastos. Mas você é um profissional excelente, sempre deu conta de tudo, e nós aqui na Wave não queríamos perder você. Na filial de Salt Lake City, a situação está excelente, temos as melhores audiências da cidade. E eu garanti uma vaga para você lá, se quiser."

Jared engoliu em seco.

"Eu vou fazer esse mesmo serviço?"

"Exatamente o mesmo, só que com um salário muito melhor." Seu chefe esclareceu, como se fosse deixar Jared aliviado.

"Eu... eu não sei, senhor. Eu tenho minha vida inteira aqui em Nova York."

Seu chefe limpou a garganta, mas aquilo não deixaria sua voz menos desagradável. Ele debruçou-se sobre sua escrivaninha e lançou um meio sorriso quase maldoso para Jared.

"Jared, eu sei bem por tudo o que você passou. A sua separação foi com certeza muito traumática. Nós não podemos mais manter você, mas imagine, Salt Lake é uma cidade ótima. Completamente linda. Você poderia ter um novo começo, esquecer tudo aqui. Acredite, seria uma excelente idéia."

Um novo começo. Sem Central Park. Sem praia. Do outro lado dos Estados Unidos. Com o mesmo estúpido emprego medíocre.

Mas o que mais doía era a parte do _esquecer tudo ali._

"Me desculpe, senhor, eu não posso aceitar a proposta." Jared levantou-se e quase tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Padalecki, você está ciente de que não podemos mantê-lo nesse emprego aqui em Nova York, certo?"

"Estou completamente ciente. Eu só não posso ir embora daqui."

"E o que te prende nessa cidade?"

"Eu não quero fugir das minhas lembranças, senhor. Quero correr atrás delas."

"Por que, Padalecki?"

"Porque é sexta feira e eu estou apaixonado."

Mesmo sabendo o quanto a frase era idiota, ele precisou dizê-la. Deu as costas e não acreditava que a liberdade teria um gosto tão doce. Desejava abandonar aquele prédio e jamais precisar pisar nele novamente. Mas antes de irromper pelos portões, precisou fazer uma parada ainda ali dentro da rádio.

Afinal, o que era um pequeno ato brega pra quem já tinha passado tanta vergonha? Eram as memórias embaraçosas as que mais pareciam valer a pena.

**-**___**But Friday never hesitate -**_

Quando Jared entrou no bar, seus olhos varriam tudo ao redor. Nada. Afinal, quais eram as chances?

Jared fez tocar na sua rádio a música dos dois, e fez o mesmo com todas as rádios da cidade. Os versos da música do The Cure tocavam e o radialista mandava a mensagem que Jared tinha pedido.

A mensagem mandada dizia que Sam esperaria Dean todas as sextas feiras de sua vida no mesmo lugar onde se encontraram. No mesmo bar de karaokê.

Jared não viu Jensen em lugar algum. Sorriu amargamente e estava disposto a cumprir sua promessa por quanto tempo mais aquela paixão corresse por suas veias. Quem sabe um dia? Se em Dean batesse a vontade de encontrar Sam novamente, ele sabia que era para aquele lugar que o loiro o procuraria. Poderia ser até no Central Park, na praia, na boate gay ou na formatura. Mas nenhum lugar significava mais do que onde eles primeiro se encontraram, onde por um lindo acaso do destino eles encontraram alguém totalmente especial. Alguém disposto a passar por tudo lado a lado, a se divertir com toda a sua alma, sem trocarem julgamentos tão típicos do ser humano.

"Me vê duas tequilas." Jared pediu ao garçom e suspirou. Ele esperaria sempre ali, se fosse necessário. Mas não foi.

O moreno escutou alguns acordes de guitarra arranharem as conversas do bar. E eles eram inconfundíveis.

Se Jensen não estivesse igualmente disposto a encontrar Sam, de fato não teria nem mesmo ligado a rádio, nem mesmo teria escutado a mensagem que o moreno o mandara. Mas Jensen passara o tempo todo em seu carro procurando aquele sorriso com covinhas em cada um dos lugares que eles se encontraram. E, apenas porque Jared uma vez dissera que trabalhava na rádio, ele escutava freneticamente a cada uma delas, sem desviar nem mesmo um instante a atenção do que o radialista falava em cada uma delas.

Seu coração quase tinha parado quando escutou as primeiras notas de "Friday I'm in Love" no rádio de seu carro. E foi a mesma sensação que Jared teve. Ali, no bar onde tinham se conhecido, cordas de uma guitarra quebravam o silêncio e aqueciam seu peito de um jeito que apenas estar apaixonado faria. O sorriso que Jared dera quando viu Jensen no palco poderia iluminar o aposento inteiro.

O loiro estava com a guitarra em suas mãos e um pouco cabisbaixo. Aproximou-se do pedestal com o microfone e novamente nada ao redor importava. Ele não sentia vergonha enquanto olhava para Jared e ele o aceitava do jeito que ele era, não importava o que ele fizesse. E era para aquele moreno com o sorriso de covinhas que ele tocava.

**_"I don't care if Monday's blue_**

**_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_**

**_Thursday I don't care about you_**  
><strong><em>It's Friday I'm in love"<em>**

Mais uma vez Jared subiu naquele palco para cantar com Jensen. Lembravam apenas de quando não faziam a menor idéia de que a noite iria tão longe, quando imaginaram que estavam apenas lá para esquecer duas mulheres e dois empregos que amarravam suas vidas e seus sonhos, sem sequer passar por suas cabeças que aquilo mudaria tanto as suas vidas.

Os sorrisos não deixavam seus rostos nem mesmo enquanto cantavam. Jensen tocava sua própria guitarra que trouxera, pagando um valor para o proprietário, para que ele permitisse aquilo. Jensen planejara em detalhes a declaração que faria, em notas e acordes do The Cure, para o moreno que ligara para todas as rádios jurando esperá-lo no mesmo lugar todas as sextas feiras.

Quando a música acabou, eles tinham os olhos brilhando como o amanhecer. Jensen virou a guitarra para as costas e ambos desceram do palco, Ainda chamavam a atenção das pessoas insossas que povoavam aquele bar. Estavam na frente do bar, na frente do banco que estavam sentados há uma semana atrás, quando suas prioridades estavam tão diferentes de agora. Hesitaram antes de dizer alguma coisa, mas sabiam que estavam um ali pelo outro, e que aquilo era lindo. Foi Jared quem falou primeiro.

"Eu sei que a gente tinha prometido nunca mais se ver, mas a gente também prometeu fazer tudo o que já teve vontade de fazer e não tinha coragem. E, olha, eu quero pular de parapente e de bungee jump, fazer uma tatuagem, ter um cachorro igual o Beethoven, quero passar um ano em um barco ou ir vender água de coco na praia, a lista é enorme!" Jared dizia efusivamente e arrancava sorrisos genuínos de Jensen. "Mas mais do que isso, eu quero deslizar de meia com você pelo corredor do meu apartamento. Só você tem as estrelas no rosto, Dean, e eu quero acordar todos os dias e saber que eu tive coragem de deixar isso acontecer, e que mesmo se isso der errado, quero saber que essa sim foi uma loucura, e que eu acreditei nela."

"Eu já me decepcionei e até perdi as esperanças em amor e relacionamentos. Nenhum deles durou, só me machucou. Mas eu só posso agradecer por estar de coração tão partido a ponto de ter vontade de jogar o mundo para o ar, a ponto de ter te encontrado e aceitado fazer tantas loucuras com você. E eu podia continuar acreditando que nada daria certo, como sempre mas... não dá pra continuar na caixa de sempre uma vez que você descobre que tem algo incrível fora dela."

"Dizem que quem não fez uma loucura por estar apaixonado não sabe o que é viver."

"Eu aceito tudo, desde que você nunca, nunca me faça te ver com a cueca de elefantinho."

Jared riu alto e estendeu a mão, confiante. Seus olhos brilhavam novamente e aquilo, sim, era um novo começo.

"Prazer, Jared Tristan Padalecki."

"Jensen Ross Ackles. O prazer é todo meu."

Viraram uma tequila e saíram mais uma vez correndo daquele bar, sentindo que a vida corria por suas veias. Deram um beijo sob o vento ameno de uma noite de primavera em Nova York. Tudo parecia incerto e desequilibrado, fora da ordem que estavam acostumados a seguir. Mas não importava. Porque era sexta feira, e eles estavam apaixonados.

* * *

><p>Notas finais<p>

E aí, que tal o final cheio de açúcar (alert for diabetes)? Fofo e comédia romântica o suficiente para vocês, ou extrapolei de verdade? Hahaha

Para meus leitores novos, ei, que tal dar uma olhada nas outras histórias? Mmm, garanto que não vão se arrepender. Só que elas são -levemente- menos alegres que essa... hn...  
>It's worth the shot, prometo!<p>


End file.
